


The Last Of The Real Ones

by Devil_san



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Multi, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: In cui Izuku incontra Ichigo in tenera età, e questo cambia tutto. Ma alla fine non cambia proprio niente.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo & Old Man Zangetsu | Quincy Zangetsu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Midoriya Izuku, Kurosaki Ichigo & Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Kurosaki Ichigo & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Torchbearers 1

**Non Possiedo _Boku No Hero Academia_ o _Bleach_**

**The Last Of The Real Ones**

"Ichigo-san…" chiamò Izuku mentre dondolava con aria triste le gambette che penzolavano dalla panchina in cui i due erano seduti "secondo te posso diventare un Eroe?"

Ichigo, con occhi ancora irritati e puntati verso la direzione in cui i bulli di Izuku erano spariti dopo che li aveva spaventati facendo il poltergeist visto che in quel momento era in forma spirituale, con un espressione più gentile si voltò verso il bambino che aveva appena aiutato "Non lo so, Izuku, ci sono così tanti tipi di Eroi di questi giorni che la parola Eroe ha perso molto del suo significato originario. Tu che Eroe vuoi diventare?"

Determinato Izuku esclamò senza esitare "Uno come All Might!"

"Uno come All Might…" ponderò Ichigo, cercando di ricordarsi quel poco che sapeva dell'Eroe Professionista Numero Uno del Giappone. Dopo lunghi momenti di riflessione, Ichigo sospirò "Sinceramente non lo so se puoi o non puoi, Izuku. Sei così giovane che non posso, in buona coscienza, dirti di sì o no. Essere un Eroe… è pericoloso."

A tali parole, subito ad Izuku cominciarono ad accumularsi le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, pronte da un momento all'altro a bagnargli le guance.

Un'altra risposta negativa.

"Tuttavia," proseguì Ichigo alzandosi in piedi senza voltarsi ancora a guardarlo "una cosa la so. Se vuoi essere capace di proteggere gli altri devi prima imparare a proteggere te stesso. Quindi, su! In piedi, Izuku! Oggi guariamo le ferite e domani iniziamo ad allenarci." Roteando sui tacchi, con la testa alta e gli occhi fieri, Ichigo dichiarò convinto a un sconcertato Izuku "Insieme."

* * *

**I**

* * *

Toshinori, sinceramente, era intimidito.

Quando Midoriya-shounen aveva accennato che conosceva un dottore che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, pochi giorni dopo che avevano iniziato il suo allenamento infernale perché potesse ereditare il suo Quirk, One for All, non si era aspettato questo giovane la cui sua sola presenza lo metteva in soggezione.

Gli ricordava un po' Gran Torino-sensei.

Il che era terrificante.

E mentre Midoriya-shounen spiegava con apprensione e occhi speranzosi la situazione al dottore che non aveva smesso per un attimo di guardare accigliato il ragazzo che si contorceva le mani ansiosamente, Toshinori non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se questo giovane dottore, Kurosaki Ichigo, potesse davvero aiutarlo a stare meglio.

Certamente la palazzina fatiscente costruita lungo la costa a pochi minuti da Dagobah Municipal Beach Park non era quello che si aspettava, ma visto che il suo sensei viveva in una struttura simile nella Prefettura di Yamanashi, non ne era stato poi così sconcertato.

Neppure la vista del cartellone rovinato con su scritto ' _Clinica di Primo Soccorso Kurosaki_ ' che era a un passo dal cadere e ostruire l'ingresso, gli aveva fatto alzare più di un singolo sopracciglio.

Be', Midoriya-shounen aveva detto che il dottore era un recluso e tentava di tutto e di più per avere a che fare il meno possibile con la gente, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato un dottore di andare a tali lunghezze per evitare le persone.

Veniva da chiedersi il perché.

…non era sicuro di voler sapere il perché.

Ma Toshinori, perché il suo senso da eroe lo dettava, aveva fatto esattamente quello, e Izuku aveva borbottato qualcosa su 'vita corta' e 'non voleva affezionarsi troppo' e 'possibili bersagli' di cui non aveva capito niente, ma che gli dipingeva la bozza di un triste quadro che era stata la vita del dottore, quindi per il momento aveva lasciato perdere (ci avrebbe pensato più avanti) e si era preparato mentalmente a incontrare il fantomatico dottore.

Quando, pochi minuti prima, la porta era stata aperta da questo fiero e accigliato giovane la prima cosa che aveva notato erano i suoi luminosi capelli arancioni, un falò che si era improvvisamente acceso davanti agli occhi. La seconda cosa che aveva notato erano proprio loro, gli occhi; occhi troppo vecchi che avevano visto più cose di quel che lui poteva capire o immaginare.

La terza cosa che notò dopo il primo impatto fu che non poté fare a meno di notare che il dottore aveva delle spade appese sulla sua persona. Ora, non per giudicare, ma a che cosa servono a un dottore delle katane?

L'attimo in cui Kurosaki aveva posato gli occhi su Midoriya-shounen il suo cipiglio si era approfondito in uno preoccupato che era diventato uno di confusione quando, scivolandogli sotto il braccio, si era intrufolato all'interno della clinica con un affrettato "Paziente!"

Con un sopracciglio alzato, il dottore si era voltato a guardare il ragazzo con aria incuriosita prima di sospirare con aria stanca. Aprendo completamente la porta, con un cenno del capo, ordinò un piatto "Entra."

Toshinori, mentre varcava la soglia della clinica, non sapeva perché ma aveva come l'impressione che la sua vita, dopo oggi, non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Ichigo-san li fissava.

Nervosamente Izuku si contorceva le mani, col cuore in gola mentre aspettava una risposta dal dottore che era rimasto in silenzio fin da quando aveva iniziato a spiegare la condizione medica di All Might – no, Yagi Toshinori (come si era presentato dopo un semplice sguardo impassibilmente freddo del dottore quando aveva esitato a dargli il suo nome), – senza rivelare la sua vera identità da eroe a Ichigo-san che aveva preso a fissare con aria accigliata il Pro-Hero fin da quando era entrato nella sua clinica.

Intanto detto Eroe fissava interessato il dottore che Midoriya-shounen era così sicuro che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo con i suoi problemi di salute.

Dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio, Ichigo punto i suoi occhi sul ragazzino.

"Izuku, com'è che conosci All Might?"

Izuku sputacchiò alle sue parole mentre Yagi spalancò la bocca dallo stupore mentre un rivolo di sangue gli scendeva giù per il mento per essere stato riconosciuto nonostante l'aspetto scheletrico che aveva nella sua vera forma.

"Ma-ma-ma che dici, Ichigo-san!" cercò di salvare la situazione Izuku "Lui non è All Might! Come puoi pensar-"

Ichigo sollevò la mano e il ragazzo si zittì.

"Oltre al fatto che fai schifo a mentire, Izuku, per me è impossibile non riconoscere All Might. Ho già avuto la possibilità di incrociarlo tempo fa quando era… nella sua forma più muscolosa, e la sua anima, ora come allora, è così dannatamente brillante e ingarbugliata che per me è impossibile non riconoscerla non importa in che forma lui si trovi." E sottovoce lo si sentì mormorare "Senza contare che non è la cosa più strana che abbia mai visto."

Guardando entrambi in faccia domandò "Quindi, come vi siete conosciuti?"

Torcendosi le mani, Izuku, sapendo che mentire era inutile e avrebbe solo irritato di più il dottore, rispose con un mormorato "Mi ha salvato da un villain."

"Mmh…" fece Ichigo poggiando il mento su una mano "Il che gli sono grato. Ma non penso che essere salvato da un cattivo sia abbastanza perché tu possa trascinare dove ti pare l'Eroe Numero Uno del Paese. In particolare nella mia piccola e modesta clinica e a rischio di incorrere nella mia ira visto che ti ho già detto che non ho alcuna intenzione di prendere a carico pazienti a lungo termine. Quindi… qual è il vero motivo?" chiese rivolgendosi verso il Pro-Hero che era ancora in uno stato di shock.

Guardando il pavimento Izuku borbottò un quasi incomprensibile "Mi sta allenando… per diventare un Eroe."

Le sopracciglia di Ichigo si ritrovarono a sfiorare l'attaccatura dei capelli "Izuku, non per essere crudele, ma tu sei Quirkless. E per quanto mi dispiaccia dirlo nella società di oggi nessuno riconoscerebbe un Pro-Hero senza Quirk, prima di tutti il governo visto che non ti darebbe mai la licenza da Eroe Professionista. E la tua capacità di vedere i fantasmi non è esattamente utile al combattimento."

E mentre Izuku si rimpiccioliva su se stesso, mani che si annodavano tra di loro, Toshinori mormorò un incredulo "Fantasmi?"

Ichigo lo guardò uno sguardo annoiato "Sì, fantasmi. E ti assicuro che possono essere davvero fastidiosi."

"Aspetta un attimo…" boccheggiò All Might con i denti ancora sporchi di sangue "MI STAI DICENDO CHE QUELLI NON ERANO ALLUCINAZIONI DOVUTI HAI FARMACI!?"

Le altre due persone presenti si voltarono a guardarlo interessati "Dov'è che li avresti visti?" chiese Kurosaki-san sporgendosi verso di lui.

Toshinori iniziò inconsciamente a battere il piede per il nervoso "In ospedale, dovute a tutte le degenze che ho avuto durante la mia carriera. O di notte durante una pattuglia, in particolare quando ero più stanco del solito dovuto ad un motivo o ad un altro. Nei cimiteri. E anche in luoghi disastrati in cui sono state perse molte vite umane." Guardando dovunque tranne che a loro confessò "Ho sempre pensato che fossero il frutto della mia immaginazione. Soprattutto perché nessun altro sembrava capace di vederli, anche se erano proprio di fronte a loro. Col tempo ho imparato ad evitare di menzionarlo."

Con sguardo intrigato Ichigo si raddrizzò prima di dire "Be', un modo semplice per sapere se li puoi vedere per davvero o no, c'è." Allo sguardo confuso e speranzoso dell'emaciato eroe Ichigo indicò verso Shiro Zangestu appeso sulla sua schiena "C'è qualcosa di particolare appeso alla mia spalla?"

Toshinori lo guardò incerto prima di rispondere con un esitante "Una katana? Ma questo cosa c'entra?"

Ma Ichigo era troppo intrigato per rispondere "Ho solo una katana sulla mia persona?"

L'eroe era profondamente confuso dalle strane domande che il dottore gli stava ponendo ma doverosamente rispose "No, ne hai anche un'altra sul fianco destro."

Soddisfatto Ichigo si raddrizzò mettendosi comodo contro lo schienale della sua sedia prima di rispondere con un compiaciuto "Congratulazioni. Tu, Yagi Toshinori, sei davvero capace di vedere i fantasmi."

Toshinori si era perso "Io… non capisco?"

Con aria più seria, Kurosaki spiegò "Solo coloro che sono capaci di vedere i fantasmi possono vedere le mie spade, Yagi-san. Loro sono fatte della stessa materia di cui sono fatti i fantasmi."

"Oh." Fece Toshinori in comprensione.

"Oh," ripeté quando la realtà della situazione cominciò ad affondare nella sua mente "Quindi non me li stavo immaginando."

"No," lo rassicurò con gentilezza Kurosaki-san "non eri."

"E anche voi due potete vederli." Concluse Toshinori ripensando alle parole scambiate tra i due pochi minuti prima. Al cenno affermativo di entrambi, chiese "E' un Quirk?"

Kurosaki sorrise divertito "No. Gli umani possiedono questa capacità da ben prima che nascessero i Quirk." Con una scrollata di spalle aggiunse "Ma solo in pochi ogni generazione riescono a svilupparla."

"Uh." Fece Toshinori stupito. Non aveva mai sentito parlare di poteri che non fossero legati ai Quirk prima. A meno che non si trattava di storie di fantasia o vecchie leggende metropolitane prima dell'avvento dei Quirk. Ma quelle erano solo quello, storie. Storie inventate dall'immaginazione e paure della gente (che a quanto pareva non erano davvero solo storie di fantasia).

"Di questo possiamo parlarne in un altro momento," disse gentilmente Ichigo, ben consapevole di aver scosso fino alle fondamenta il mondo dell'uomo, prima di rivolgersi a tutti e due "allora, mi stavate dicendo che tu, Yagi, stavi allenando Izuku per diventare un Eroe, giusto?"

Al cenno affermativo dei due continuò domandando "E come avreste intenzione di farlo visto che Izuku non ha un Quirk?"

I due cospiratori si guardarono tra di loro, incerti se rispondere o no, facendo cadere un silenzio titubante nella stanza.

Dopo vari minuti di silenzio, Ichigo sospirò "Va bene, ho capito. Se non volete dirmelo, non vi costringerò a farlo."

Entrambi i mortali tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. Pericolo scampato (…per ora).

Alzandosi dalla sua sedia si diresse verso l'eroe che lo guardò con aria grata e confusa "Dunque, dimmi di nuovo quali problemi di salute hai." E chinandosi verso il biondo, con le mani, avvolte da un alone verde, protese verso di lui, iniziò a visitare il suo nuovo paziente.

Quaranta minuti più tardi, Ichigo si risedette alla sua scrivania finendo di scrivere gli ultimi appunti sulla condizione di Yagi. Gli altri due lo guardavano con il fiato sospeso, e dopo diversi minuti di silenzio da parte del dottore che aveva preso a tamburellare la penna mentre rifletteva sulla situazione, Izuku non riuscì più a trattenersi dal chiedere speranzoso "Allora, puoi aiutarlo?"

Alzando gli occhi dalla sfilza di appunti che aveva preso, Ichigo rispose con aria estremamente seria "Ho bisogno della sua cartella clinica per esserne sicuro, ma sì, credo di sì." Lanciandogli un occhiata sbieca mentre Yagi si rivestiva continuò "Il fatto che tu possa vedere i fantasmi dovrebbe anche aiutare. Dovrei poter usare le tecniche più avanzate di guarigione spirituale su di te senza temere un qualsiasi tipo di ripercussione sulla tua persona."

"Guarigione spirituale?" chiese perplesso Yagi.

"Mettiamola così," gli disse Ichigo con un sorriso furbo "io ti dico il mio segreto se tu mi dici quello tra te e Izuku."

Yagi aprì la bocca, prima di chiuderla di botto.

"Come pensavo." Disse Ichigo alzandosi dalla sua sedia dirigendosi verso la porta invitandoli a seguirlo con un gesto della mano, immediatamente seguito dagli altri due.

"Per il momento non ho alcuna intenzione di iniziare alcun tipo di trattamento per i tuoi mali, almeno fino a quando non recupero la tua cartella clinica e so di preciso tutto quello che hai. Non vorrei rischiare di peggiorare la tua situazione per sbaglio."

Toshinori annuì con la testa, perfettamente d'accordo con la logica del dottore. C'era solo un piccolo dettaglio di cui era incerto, e non perse tempo a dargli voce "E per la mia cartella clinica? Devo recuperarla io per te?"

Ichigo fece un gesto noncurante con la mano "Naaah… tranquillo. Posso tranquillamente recuperarla da solo senza problemi."

Arrivati alla porta di ingresso, Ichigo li salutò con un semplice "Ci vediamo la prossima settimana." Prima di chiudersi la porta dietro di sé.

I due rimasero per un momento immobili a fissare la porta, storditi dall'ex abrupto conclusione dell'incontro. Toshinori non riuscì a evitare di chiedere "Ma lui è sempre così?"

Izuku annuì vigorosamente con un convinto "Sì."

"Uh."

Scendendo dai gradini e seguito da Midoriya-shounen, Toshinori rimase in un silenzio contemplativo prima di chiedere alcuni minuti più tardi, quando erano nuovamente sulla via per la discarica abusiva dove faceva allenare il suo successore "Midoriya-shounen, visto che tu lo conosci da più tempo, secondo te sarebbe una buona idea raccontare il segreto di One For All a Kurosaki-san?"

La domanda posta, non era soltanto per carpire qualche dettaglio in più sul misterioso dottore e tentare di decidere se era degno di fiducia per tale segreto, ma anche per vedere la capacità di giudizio del suo successore e se doveva martellargli il concetto di segretezza in testa.

Midoriya-shounen rimase in silenzio per un po', riflettendo (il che era già un buon segno), prima di rispondergli "Io… io penso di sì. Cioè, oltre al fatto che sapendo tutta la verità lui sarebbe capace di aiutarti al meglio anche dopo che tu…" e non trovò il coraggio di finire la frase, ma Toshinori sentì lo stesso il resto, _anche dopo che tu non avrai più un Quirk,_ il giovane continuò con i motivi per cui pensava che fosse una buona idea "E poi, anche se non sembra Ichigo-san ci tiene alle persone, e non ferirebbe mai volontariamente alle persone a cui tiene. Lui è un protettore, e muoverebbe mari e monti per aiutare le persone sotto la sua protezione, i suoi amici e la sua famiglia."

Girandosi a guardarlo negli occhi, con aria determinata affermò "E tu sei già sotto la sua protezione. Ti ha riconosciuto, ti ha accettato, e Ichigo non tradirebbe mai la fiducia delle persone che sono sue." Sgonfiandosi da quell'attimo d'impeto d'ardore, Izuku continuò un po' più quieto "E poi, anche Ichigo-san ha i suoi segreti. E sa bene che certi segreti è meglio che restino così, segreti."

Toshinori era sorpreso dalla forza della convinzione del ragazzo, non si aspettava una tale fiera difesa del dottore da parte di Izuku, e con aria pensosa tornò a guardare davanti a sé "Allora ci penserò."

I due rimasero in silenzio per il resto della camminata lungo il mare e quando furono davanti al mucchio di spazzatura che ingombrava la spiaggia di Dagobah, Toshinori batté le mani con un "Forza, è ora di riprendere l'allenamento."

Izuku, a tali parole, rispose con un animato "Sì!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui con un altro Cross-over.  
> (Dark Devil-san facepalm disperata e si dispera con un lungo lamento di "Perché sto iniziando così tante storie multi-capitolo!?)  
> L'idea per questa storia è molto vecchia, in effetti più vecchia dell'altro cross-over pubblicato con questi due fandom, e sembra che finalmente stia riuscendo a scriverla. Aspettatevi diversi colpi di scena, almeno spero di sorprendervi, e un retroscena elaborato.  
> Probabilmente dividerò la storia in due tipi di capitoli, uno che segue la storia principale e l'altra che tratta di momenti quotidiani che non sono esattamente indispensabili per seguire la storia (e che non seguiranno un filo lineare secondo la trama di BNHA).  
> Farewell  
> Dark Devil-san
> 
> PS: Questa storia la troverete anche su Fanfiction.net & EFP


	2. Torchbearers 2

Nei giorni seguenti a quel fatidico primo incontro, mentre Izuku si ammazzava di fatica per poter diventare un vassello adatto all'incommensurabile potere che era One For All, Ichigo e Toshinori tastavano il terreno tra il territorio di paziente e dottore e quello di potenziali amici e confidenti.

E se l'altro era degno di fiducia nel sapere i propri segreti.

Le loro prime conversazioni, durante le prime quotidiane visite mediche perché Ichigo potesse decidere che approccio prendere con la sua terapia, erano inani, semplici cose come che a Ichigo piaceva le opere di Shakespeare e il cioccolato, o che a Yagi piacciono i film o che con il tempo è diventato dipendente dal the visto quanto ne beve ogni giorno.

Poi, un mese più tardi, quando Ichigo iniziò a letteralmente preparargli i pasti per aiutarlo con la sua specifica dieta di persona senza stomaco e soprattutto per assicurarsi che la seguisse (essere fissati da uno scontento e perpetuamente accigliato Ichigo in sottomissione fino a quando non segui i suoi ordini da dottore era un buon motivatore. Uno di cui Toshinori non era desideroso di ripetere l'esperienza), l'eroe decise di fare il primo passo.

"Sono nato Quirkless, poi non lo ero più, e un giorno tornerò ad esserlo."

Ichigo, che stava lenendo con i suoi poteri i dolori costanti che il biondo aveva dovuti alla perdita di organi, alzò gli occhi per guardarlo in faccia per poi tornare a controllare il continuo flusso di energia che stava immettendo nella cicatrice. Alcuni momenti più tardi, Ichigo ricambiò "Sono nato prima della nascita dei Quirk, sono morto ma al tempo stesso ero vivo, sono morto per davvero quando il primo Quirk è venuto ad essere eppure io sono ancora qui."

Da quel momento in poi, ogni volta che si incontravano, rivelavano l'uno all'altro un piccolo segreto alla volta.

"Il mio maestro è morto per proteggermi dalla stessa persona che mi ha fatto questo." Una volta disse Toshinori indicando la cicatrice sul suo fianco, simile a un fiore rinsecchito. Ichigo, diversi minuti più tardi, aveva risposto con un quieto "Quando avevo nove anni mia madre è morta per salvarmi da un mostro che voleva divorarmi." Quel giorno entrambi rimasero in silenzio per l'intera durata della sessione dopo tali confessioni.

E nel mentre i due costruivano una infante fiducia, nei giorni o momenti morti in cui Izuku si riposava sia dall'allenamento fisico che dagli studi, Ichigo spiegava ad entrambi (nel caso di Izuku approfondendo ciò che già sapeva) i fantasmi e tutto ciò che comportava.

"Essere capaci di vedere i fantasmi e di interagire con loro non è esattamente una cosa di poco conto. Oltre al fatto che sei più intonato con il mondo, essere spiritualmente consapevole significa che sei anche un esca vagante per gli spiriti affamati, o più comunemente noti come spiriti maligni."

Toshinori impallidì leggermente "Cosa intendi per esche vaganti?"

"Esattamente quello. Essere spiritualmente consapevoli significa essere come un pesce lanterna in mezzo a un banco di plancton. Sei un faro in un vasto oscuro abisso in cui gli Hollow, cioè gli spiriti affamati, ti punteranno come gli squali fanno con le prede."

"E non c'è un modo per evitare di… diciamo, attirare la loro attenzione?"

"Sì." E qui Toshinori tirò un sospiro di sollievo "A Izuku ho già insegnato come, a te non appena il tuo trattamento è in una fase leggermente più avanzata inizierò a insegnarti a come controllare la tua emissione di reiatsu." Guardandolo da sopra la sua tazza di the, aggiunse con un sorrisetto divertito mentre Izuku al loro fianco prendeva appunti in un suo taccuino speciale, in cui scriveva solo di materie spirituali "E anche come percepire e rintracciare a grandi distanze altre persone o spiriti, così come utilizzarlo in maniera offensiva e difensiva. E anche psicologica."

I due lo guardarono interessati "Psicologica?"

"Sì. Come Pro-Hero ti sarà capitato più di una volta di sentire da un villain provenire un intento omicida tale da riuscire pure a paralizzarti per un attimo. Quello è un utilizzo inconscio delle persone del reiatsu. Chi non si è mai allenato a manipolarlo come un estensione di se stesso riesce a usarlo solo in momenti di grande emozione. Un altro utilizzo, invece, più mondano, è di creare un area calmante intorno a se stessi e le persone che circondano l'utilizzatore. Infatti, tu, Yagi-san, hai inconsciamente un aura molto calmante intorno a te. E penso che durante la tua carriera te lo abbiano detto più di una volta che quando tu sei nelle vicinanze si sentono calmi o anche che si sentono al sicuro."

Uh, vero. Yagi lo guardò leggermente sorpreso "Uh. Interessante."

"Comunque, fino a quando non ti allenerò a sopprimere il tuo reiatsu, ti darò un amuleto contro gli Hollow come ho fatto con Izuku. Qui a Musutafu avvistamenti di Hollow sono rari, ma meglio essere sicuri che dispiaciuti."

Ma fu solo qualche tempo dopo, quando Ichigo stava tornado dalla sua annuale visita alla tomba di sua madre e del resto della sua famiglia, che per caso ebbe l'occasione di vedere Toshinori attivare il suo Quirk da vicino.

E quella fu la svolta che gli serviva per le sue ricerche nel trovare un metodo più efficacie per migliorare la sua pessima condizione fisica.

Ichigo era immediatamente comparso a pochi passi da loro, spaventando così tanto i due che Izuku si schiantò a terra con il comodino che stava trasportando e Yagi cadendo in posizione di combattimento e pronto ad attaccare con il pugno alzato.

Quando notò chi era Toshinori abbassò il pugno con un stupito "Oh, sei tu, Kurosaki-san. Come mai qui?"

Ma Ichigo non lo stava ascoltando, era troppo stordito dalla improvvisa rivelazione che aveva avuto al vedere, o meglio percepire, il suo Quirk, che ignorandolo domandò, no, ordinò "Tieni attivo il tuo Quirk."

"Io… uh, perché?"

"Solo, fallo. Devo esserne sicuro."

"Di cosa?"

"Di non aver preso un abbaglio."

Per un momento Toshinori esitò, ma poi acconsentì alla richiesta. In tutte queste settimane aveva imparato che quando Kurosaki-san chiedeva qualcosa con il suo tono da dottore c'era sempre un motivo valido.

Così All Might, ergendosi fiero ed immobile sulla spiaggia immonda di Dagobah, e subito Ichigo gli fu addosso, con una mano avvolta in un aura verde, come quando lo stava curando o allievando i suoi dolori cronici, sul suo petto, gli occhi chiusi come si stesse concentrando su qualcosa.

Non ci volle molto per gli altri due notare i migliaia di nastri bianchi fluttuanti che lentamente li stavano circondando, ma solo quando Ichigo si allontanò da lui che Toshinori notò che il dottore teneva in mano un nastro bianco, o meglio un ciano così chiaro da sembrare bianco e marcato da svariate linee dai colori dell'arcobaleno che si dilungavano sulla sua intera lunghezza.

Un nastro che proveniva dal suo corpo.

Gli ci volle un momento per notare che Kurosaki-san stava borbottando tra sé e sé, in una maniera molto simile a Midoriya-shounen, solo che il suo era solo molto spezzato e fatto di mezze frasi, come se stesse parlando con qualcuno che solo lui poteva sentire "Sì, sì, questo è… ma non dovrebbe essere possibile, lui è morto… ma non tutto… estinto…" e così via finché lasciando andare il nastro, e di conseguenza far sparire anche gli altri in scintille azzurre, lo guardò con determinazione con un imperativo "Devo fare delle ricerche." E sparendo così come era arrivato.

Quando la polvere si depositò nuovamente sulla rena e l'immondizia smise di rotolare tutto intorno a loro, i due rimasti sulla spiaggia si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso prima che Toshinori non poté fare a meno di chiedere "Ma, Midoriya-shounen, tu hai capito per che cosa era quello?"

Izuku scosse la testa, altrettanto stordito.

Ci vollero alcuni minuti di confuso silenzio perché i due rinunciassero a comprendere quel che era successo e che i due riprendessero le loro attività.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Nella privacy della propria casa Ichigo si lasciò andare all'isteria che gli stava attanagliando le vene nel momento in cui aveva notato che cosa davvero si nascondeva nel Quirk di Yagi.

All Might, Yagi Toshinori, aveva un Quirk di derivazione Quincy. O meglio un potere Quincy che si era adattato ai poteri moderni che erano i Quirk.

E visto il silenzio appuntito provenire da Zangetsu no Ossan, non si stava sbagliando.

Ma il vero problema era che nessun Quincy, né mezzosangue o purosangue aveva procreato dopo la fine della guerra, quindi come era possibile che ci fosse un Quirk derivato dal potere di Yhwach?

A meno che…

Con uno scatto Ichigo si fiondò verso alcuni dei resoconti che Geta-boushi negli anni gli aveva dato sui suoi vari studi, dai vari poteri delle entità spirituali e le loro differenze a come i Quirk erano dovuti a una contaminazione nelle anime degli umani in quei pochi minuti in cui i Mondi si stava nuovamente riunendo in uno solo sotto il volere di Yhwach.

Ichigo era preoccupato.

Per l'Eroe.

Perché se la sua ipotesi era giusta, allora Yagi era in guai grossi.

Bastava lui come candidato a futuro cardine dell'esistenza e dei mondi se mai dovesse succedere qualcosa ai resti di Yhwach custoditi nel Palazzo Reale. Non desiderava che il Pro-Hero si ritrovasse ingarbugliato nel gioco politico che era la Soul Society.

Ma anche se, per qualche miracolo, lui fosse considerato inadatto per il ruolo, Ichigo non desiderava in alcun modo che la Centrale 46, quel gruppo di vecchi, ottusi e bigotti politici bastardi, venisse a sapere della sua esistenza.

Soprattutto perché dopo l'ultima guerra, il loro astio per i Quincy si era intensificato ancor di più. E non avrebbero esitato neanche per un secondo a emettere un ordine di esecuzione immediata dovessero mai venire a sapere che un briciolo del potere di Yhwach era ancora libero nel mondo e non contenuto nel Palazzo Reale.

Ma prima di saltare alle conclusioni, aveva bisogno di alcune conferme.

E se le informazioni contenute nella sua biblioteca non fossero bastate avrebbe chiamato Kisuke, e trascinato qui a forza da I-Island perché esaminasse personalmente Yagi per confermare o smentire la sua idea, perché questo era troppo importante per lasciare il problema esacerbare nella sua testa.

Con rinnovato vigore Ichigo si immerse nelle ricerche.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Dopo giorni di silenzio, in cui Ichigo rispondeva a monosillabici, risposte corte e lasciando dopo aver loro consegnato i loro pasti e aver medicato Yagi, durante uno dei giorni di riposo di Izuku dal suo infernale allenamento, il dottore convocò entrambi alle prime luci dell'alba di incontrarlo alla spiaggia, che avevano bisogno di parlare.

Non gli passò neppure per la testa, neanche per un momento, di chiamare solo Yagi. No, per la forza di quell'istinto di cui si fidava da decenni, sapeva che questo era legato a doppio filo sia a Yagi che a Izuku.

E i due, incuriositi da tale improvvisa convocazione dopo giorni di quasi completo silenzio da parte del dottore, si alzarono dal letto, stanchi e assonnati, e si diressero verso Dagobah Beach.

Quando giunsero alla spiaggia, potevano vedere il dottore marciare su e giù lungo la passeggiata sopraelevata, uno sguardo corrucciato a segnargli il viso.

Quando notò che i due erano arrivati, si piantò davanti a loro con le braccia incrociate, e senza salutare annunciò "Ho bisogno di sapere di preciso che cosa è il tuo Quirk."

Toshinori lo guardò stordito dall'improvvisa richiesta "Perché?"

Mai prima di allora Kurosaki-san aveva mostrato un qualche tipo di interesse verso il suo Quirk.

Accigliandosi ancora di più, Ichigo riprese a marciare su e giù agitato "Perché? Perché il potere che ho percepito venire dal tuo Quirk è caotico, come se fatto da pezzi… di più presenze, si può dire. Ma quello che più mi preoccupa è la base di quel potere. Ho già sentito quel tipo di potere e dovrebbe essere estinto, estinto ancor prima della nascita dei Quirk visto che nessuno con quel tipo di potere ha mai procreato. Ma il vero problema sta che quel potere oltre ad essere trasmissibile ai propri discendenti diretti, può essere passato anche a persone che sono completamente estranee a chi lo passa. Se _loro_ dovessero mai scoprire che ancora oggi, persone con quel tipo di potere esistono…"

Ichigo si fermò rabbrividendo al pensiero.

I due umani lo guardarono storditi. Oltre che aveva indovinato la natura più profonda di One For All semplicemente esaminandola una volta sola, era la preoccupazione sincera che percepivano da lui che li sorprendeva di più.

E il fatto che parlava di poteri, poteri ben oltre al fatto di vedere i fantasmi, come se esistessero da ben prima della nascita dei Quirk, era sconcertante.

Quasi come se i Quirk fossero un evoluzione di capacità sovrannaturali molto più antiche.

No, come se i Quirk fossero in realtà un evoluzione di _poteri_ più antichi.

Toshinori guardò verso Izuku, che anche se si torceva le mani preoccupato gli diede un cenno di incoraggiamento, voltandosi verso Ichigo che lo guardava con aspettativa, disse "Ok. Ok. Te lo dico."

E fu così che raccontò a Ichigo l'esatta natura del suo Quirk, One For All, compresa la storia di come nacque il Quirk all'insistenza di Ichigo, che si rifiutava di cedere su questo punto, spiegando che tale informazione gli avrebbe permesso di comprendere al meglio e confermare alcune supposizioni a cui era giunto nei giorni passati.

Quando Yagi ebbe finito, Ichigo lo guardò contemplativo, per poi posare i suoi occhi su Izuku che lo guardava ammirato e preoccupato al tempo stesso.

"Tu vuoi passare One For All a Izuku." Affermò Ichigo dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio "E' per questo che lo stai allenando."

"Sì. Soprattutto perché una persona con un corpo inadatto a sostenerlo potrebbe finire per esplodere vista la sua potenza."

"Mmmh… ho ancora delle domande, ma quelle possono aspettare."

Si grattò il mento per diversi secondi di silenzio contemplativo prima che con un sospiro rassegnato Ichigo fece loro cenno di seguirlo "Venite, abbiamo molto di cui parlare."

"Parlare di che?" chiese Izuku trotterellandogli affianco.

"Del perché sono nati i Quirk."

I due umani si guardarono sorpresi, prima di affrettarsi a seguirlo.

Non appena si furono accomodati nel salotto dell'abitazione di Ichigo, con tazze di the fumanti davanti a loro, Ichigo aprì con un abrupto "Non sono stato completamente sincero con voi due."

Questa intera unica frase, si assicurò che Ichigo avesse l'intera completa attenzione dei due "Non ho mai mentito, ma… ho omesso molte cose nelle mie spiegazioni sulle materie spirituali e del perché io posso fare molte più cose di voi con l'energia spirituale."

"Non è per via del tuo Quirk?" chiese confuso Izuku.

Ichigo lo guardò sorpreso "Hai davvero pensato per tutto questo tempo che tutto ciò che io posso fare sia dovuto a un Quirk?"

Izuku arrossì senza motivo, sentendosi improvvisamente molto sciocco "Be', sì."

Ichigo gli sorrise in parte divertito e in parte con affetto "Aaah, Izuku, se solo fosse dovuto tutto a un Quirk, noi tre adesso non saremmo seduti qui." Scosse la testa "Ma no, il perché è molto, ma molto più complicato."

Prendendo in mano la tazza di the, ne prese un leggero sorso prima di continuare "Comunque, il motivo per cui non vi ho mai detto proprio tutto era dovuto al fatto che… volevo proteggervi. E in parte perché non era importate che ne foste a conoscenza."

Massaggiandosi gli occhi con una mano continuò con un stanco "E soprattutto non volevo trascinarvi nei miei problemi."

"Kurosaki-san…"

"Ichigo." Disse il dottore in un tono che non ammetteva obbiezioni.

Toshinori rimase per un attimo sorpreso, ma subito si riprese dallo stupore "Ichigo-san… se non vuoi parlarne-"

Ichigo sollevò una mano, bloccandolo "No. Questa non è più una questione se io voglio o non voglio parlarne. Devo. E soprattutto ne avete il diritto. Tu, Yagi-"

"Toshinori." Lo interruppe l'eroe, con lo stesso tono che aveva usato poco prima il dottore.

Ichigo continuò come se non fosse mai stato interrotto "Tu, Toshinori, perché del tuo Quirk, e tu, Izuku, perché lo erediterai."

Incrociando le dita delle mani davanti a sé, Ichigo li guardò con aria solenne "Quello che sto dirvi è qualcosa che nessun vivo ne è più a conoscenza, e l'unico motivo per cui ve lo sto dicendo è per via della particolare natura che ho notato nel Quirk One For All."

"Non per interromperti, Ichigo-san, ma cosa intendi per 'nessuno vivo'? Tu sei ovviamente vivo." Domandò Toshinori confuso.

Sbuffando divertito Ichigo disse "Io sono vivo come lo è fantasma, sono solo un fantasma particolare. E il corpo che indosso è solo una grossa bambola a mia immagine e somiglianza che mi permette di interagire con i Vivi."

Ai loro sguardi scettici, Ichigo si alzò dicendo "Non mi credete? Bene, ve lo dimostro."

Ed estraendo una delle sue spade, si batté sul petto con il pomello, e sotto i loro occhi stupiti lo videro uscire dal corpo che senza tante cerimonie cadde lungo disteso sul divano mentre un secondo Ichigo, vestito in neri abiti tradizionali funerari, con le sue spade appese ancora sulla sua persona, che guardava compiaciuto le loro facce sbalordite.

"Mi credete ora?"

"E' un Quirk." Fiatò Izuku con aria scioccata e con un che di ostinato, non importa ciò che aveva detto Ichigo poco prima.

Roteando gli occhi, Ichigo si risedette al suo posto "Non è un Quirk, Izuku. Sono solo un ibrido tra un umano e uno Shinigami."

Silenzio.

"Shinigami!?" esclamarono contemporaneamente i due a pieni polmoni, Toshinori sputando anche sangue.

"Sì." Poi con una smorfia, ritratto "Bè, per essere esatti sono il connubio di tutte le specie spirituali messe insieme dovute a varie circostanze successe prima ancora della mia stessa nascita, ma sì, sono uno Shinigami anche se io mi identifico come Umano visto che prima del risveglio dei miei poteri ero un semplice umano con la sola capacità di vedere i fantasmi."

Un taccuino comparve dal nulla nelle mani di Izuku, già con la penna in mano "Cosa intendi per-?"

Ichigo, alzando nuovamente la mano, lo fermò prima che partisse in uno dei suoi monologhi analitici "Questa è una discussione per un'altra volta. Prometto che ne parleremmo, di questo e molto altro ancora. Vi basti sapere che al momento esistono più razze spirituali di quante io vi abbia detto e che l'aldilà esiste e ha un governo arcaico e molto bigotto."

Izuku era rimasto deluso quando Ichigo lo aveva fermato, ma immediatamente consolato quando aveva promesso che ne avrebbero parlato più avanti. Toshinori invece, anche se anche lui era interessato a tutte queste nuove informazioni, sentiva che qualunque cosa premeva a Ichigo di parlare con loro due era così importante che tutto il resto impallidiva al confronto.

E lo preoccupava anche. Perché aveva già visto quel tipo di sguardo, sia sul suo stesso viso che in quello dei suoi colleghi, amici e maestri. Segreti così pericolosi che ti avrebbero dipinto un bersaglio sulla schiena non appena ne fossi entrato a conoscenza.

Massaggiandosi la fronte con una nocca, Ichigo iniziò "Come saprete io sono… molto vecchio, più vecchio dei Quirk come sono sicuro di avervi già accennato."

Quando i due annuirono in affermazione, Ichigo riprese "Gli umani, come vi ho già spiegato, possiedono da molto tempo prima che nascessero i Quirk la capacità di poter vedere gli spiriti. Tra le varie razze spirituali, di cui vi parlerò in un altro momento, ce ne era una che era una sottospecie degli umani, conosciuta come Quincy. E ad oggi completamente estinta tranne che per me." Finì scontento di ammetterlo.

"Estinta?"

Ichigo annuì "Estinta. Circa più di due secoli fa, alcuni decenni prima della nascita dei Quirk, c'è stata una guerra nei Regni dei Morti, per essere preciso se ne sono susseguite diverse in quegli anni," quando vide Izuku aprire la bocca Ichigo lo fermò con un occhiata torva "in un altro momento Izuku. Non interrompermi." Quando il ragazzo richiuse la bocca Ichigo riprese "Una guerra tra gli Shinigami e i Quincy per essere precisi. Una guerra che ha finito per coinvolgere tutte le razze spirituali, compresi gli Hollow, e i pochi altri umani consapevoli degli spiriti."

Massaggiandosi il volto, Ichigo continuò, anche se si vedeva che per lui era come tirare i denti "Ci sono sempre stati svariati motivi perché i Quincy e gli Shinigami non andavano d'accordo, uno dei quali era perché i poteri Quincy rischiavano di destabilizzare in maniera permanente il ciclo delle rinascite. Ma il vero motivo… il vero e principale motivo per cui i Quincy si sono estinti è per colpa del loro stesso Re, che li ha sacrificati come pedine per raggiungere un solo ed unico scopo."

Guardandoli con occhi terribilmente vecchi, Ichigo rivelò al suo pubblico rapito "Voleva uccidere il Rei-ou, l'essere che sosteneva con la sua sola esistenza l'intero mondo, tutte le dimensioni, sia quella dei vivi che quelle dei morti, per destabilizzare l'equilibrio corrente e riunire nuovamente in un unico grande regno i mondi dei vivi e dei morti."

"E c'è riuscito?" chiese Izuku senza fiato.

"Sì."

Alla risposta, i due trasalirono. Non si aspettavano una risposta affermativa.

"Ma solo per pochi minuti. Io, insieme a pochi altri, siamo riusciti a ucciderlo in tempo prima che il suo piano riuscisse a compiersi e ad evitare il collasso dei mondi tra di loro."

Sbattendo le mani sulle cosce, Ichigo riuscì a far sobbalzare dallo spavento i due, e con un tono finto allegro continuò "Ed è così che i Quincy si ritrovarono sull'orlo dell'estinzione a cui la Centrale 46, i fottuti politici che governano la Soul Society, uno dei possibili aldilà per essere chiari; alcuni decenni più tardi, sfruttando i disordini che c'erano nel mondo dei vivi con l'avvento dei Quirk, hanno finito il lavoro eliminando i pochi Quincy rimasti, che volevano solo condurre una vita tranquilla dopo tanto sangue sparso per niente, insieme a diverse altre persone a loro non gradite." Finì con un sorriso così falso, che era doloroso da guardare, ma era la furia che potevano sentire provenire da Ichigo in onde, il reiatsu a malapena controllato che fece loro capire che Ichigo non aveva ancora superato tale evento, che era una ferita ancora infetta, aperta e sanguinante.

Ichigo non era andato in molti dettagli, anzi era un riassunto così striminzito che era a malapena una sintesi, ma non ci voleva poi un genio per capire che a causa di tali eventi Ichigo aveva perso molte persone a lui care.

Non c'era poi così tanto da stupirsi se era finito per trasformarsi in un recluso.

Cercando di dissipare l'atmosfera che era scesa su di loro, Izuku balbettò un esitante "Ma- ma- cosa c'entra tutto questo con- con i Quirk?"

Con un lungo sospiro, la rigidità dalle spalle di Ichigo si sciolse, e con più calma di prima riprese a spiegare "Già, cosa c'entra una guerra che ha quasi messo fine al mondo come oggi lo conosciamo con i Quirk?" chiese retorico Ichigo.

Alzando un dito come se fosse un insegnate rispose "Semplice. Le azioni compiute da Yhawch hanno finito per avere delle conseguenze permanenti, visibili e concrete in tutti i mondi, in particolare in quello dei vivi. Cioè il piano di esistenza in cui io, voi e tutti gli altri umani ci troviamo adesso. Penso che entrambi di voi abbiate capito dove voglio andare a parare."

"I Quirk… i Quirk sono nati dopo la Guerra." Affermò Izuku in lenta e orripilata realizzazione "Per via della Guerra."

Ichigo annuì "In quei pochi minuti in cui i mondi erano di nuovo uno solo, c'è stata una contaminazione. Una contaminazione tale che ha affettato i geni degli esseri umani in modo tale che i 'superpoteri', che fino ad allora erano dovuti a capacità spirituali intrinseche nella persona, si sono manifestati fisicamente nelle persone donando loro quelli che oggi conosciamo come Quirk."

"Ma come?" chiese Toshinori, perplesso "Hai detto che i primi Quirk sono nati alcuni decenni dopo la Guerra che ha causato tutto questo, perché non subito?"

"Per un semplice motivo. Questa contaminazione si è comportata come un virus, in cui non ha dato alcun tipo di sintomo alle persone infettate, ma anzi, i primi infetti sono stati degli incubatori per tale virus. Cioè, erano portatori sani di tale virus, che hanno trasmesso anche ai loro figli, e che anche loro hanno incubato visto che i Quirk si sono manifestati per la prima volta solo alcuni decenni più tardi dalla causa dell'infezione."

"Non scenderò nel gergo scientifico, che se no finiremmo per non uscirne più, ma vi basti sapere che in una o due generazioni più tardi dal diffondersi di tale virus, i sintomi di questo virus si sono manifestati in maniera piuttosto plateale, con il Bambino Luminoscente nato a Qingqing City, che tutti voi conoscete. Da lì in poi non c'è voluto molto perché i Quirk si manifestassero in tutto il mondo."

"Ok… ok, tutto questo è molto interessante." Disse Toshinori leggermente in shock "Ma perché ci stai dicendo tutto questo? Cosa c'entra tutto questo con One For All?"

Ichigo si massaggiò la faccia, un leggero mal di testa in formazione mentre sentiva i suoi spiriti zanpakuto mormorare quietamente e in maniera calmante dai recessi della sua mente. Questa era la parte più difficile da spiegare "Ci sto arrivando. Come ho detto i Quirk derivano dai poteri spirituali di tutte le razze spirituali che negli umani si sono ibridati tra di loro e anche mutati. Tranne che in alcuni casi, come me e pochi altri, tutti gli esseri spirituali usano solo le abilità speciali specifiche per la loro specifica razza. Gli Shinigami usano i loro poteri da Shinigami, gli Hollow quelli da Hollow e così via."

Tenendosi la testa con la mano con aria stanca Ichigo continuò la spiegazione "Ma per gli umani non è così. Infatti di questi giorni non è difficile trovare, che so, persone con tratti fisici derivati dagli hollow, ma che il loro Quirk sia derivato da una delle abilità degli Shinigami. O essere un connubio per un singolo Quirk di tutte le tecniche delle varie razze per fare esattamente la stessa cosa. Ad esempio fluttuare in aria. Tutte le razze spirituali sanno come camminare in aria, semplicemente usano tecniche diverse."

E incrociando le dita davanti a sé li guardò seriamente "Ma è qui che arriva il problema. Tutte le razze spirituali, quel fatidico giorno, hanno contaminato gli umani con i loro poteri. Tutti tranne una. Non so il perché non è successo ma è stato così. Riuscite a indovinare quale?"

"Quincy." Fiatò pochi attimi dopo un incredulo Izuku, dimostrandogli ancora una volta che la sua capacità nel risolvere problemi ed ad unire i puntini era davvero eccezionale "Tutti tranne i Quincy."

"Indovinato." Rispose con falsa allegria Ichigo "E non avete idea che razza di sospiro di sollievo ha tirato la Centrale 46 quando l'hanno scoperto, quando le persone con i Quirk erano ancora una minoranza. E hanno anche festeggiato, sapete, con un bel massacro." Non riuscì a evitare di puntualizzare.

I due lo guardarono orripilati. "Ichigo…" iniziò Toshinori, ma Ichigo lo interruppe "Comunque, ci fu un massacro e io mi vendicai della Centrale 46, ma alla fine di tutto, tutti erano convinti che comunque per tutti questi vari motivi non ci sarebbe mai stato un Quirk di derivazione Quincy. E poi incontro te, Toshinori." Disse Ichigo, alzando la testa da dove l'aveva nascosta tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi "Con un Quirk che può essere passato da una persona all'altra e che accumula potere a ogni passaggio di mano. Un Quirk che è di base Quincy, in particolare con una delle capacità uniche di Yhawch, il Re dei Quincy."

I due poveri umani rimasero di stucco. Non si erano aspettati una rivelazione del genere.

"Non hai la minima idea che sorpresa è stata per me, l'altro giorno, quando ti ho visto attivare il tuo Quirk e sentire che in te risiedeva del potere Quincy."

"E' per questo che hai impanicato l'altro giorno, giusto?" chiese Izuku, sempre attento ai dettagli.

Ichigo annuì, improvvisamente molto stanco "Sì. E immediatamente mi sono preoccupato per Toshinori. Se la Centrale 46 dovesse mai scoprire che i poteri Quincy, anche uno così amalgamato con altri tipi di poteri di derivazioni diverse, esistono ancora… non credo che ho bisogno di dirvi cosa potrebbero tentare di fare."

Izuku e Toshinori rabbrividirono al solo pensiero. No, non c'era bisogno che dicesse lorp cosa avrebbero tentato di fare, la storia che Ichigo aveva appena raccontato bastava e avanzava.

"Era per questo che volevi sapere l'esatta natura di One For All, giusto? Per essere sicuro che era di base Quincy." Chiese alcuni momenti più tardi Toshinori dopo aver bevuto un sorso di the nel vano tentativo di calmare i suoi nervi scossi.

"Oh no." Rispose Ichigo, scuotendo la testa "Di quello ne ero sicuro fin dal primo momento in cui l'ho percepito. Il motivo per cui ho preteso che tu mi dicessi la vera natura del tuo Quirk era per confermare una teoria che avevo sviluppato durante le mie ricerche. Vedete, nei dieci anni seguenti alla morte di Yhawch, non era strano trovare pezzi del suo potere sparsi un po' dappertutto. Molti di essi negli anni sono stati raccolti, ma alcuni di loro sono scomparsi dai nostri radar prima di tali recuperi. Perché dovete sapere che Yhawch, oltre ad essere il Re dei Quincy ed essere considerato il progenitore di tutti i Quincy, poteva donare a volontà alcune abilità speciali ad altri individui facendo loro bere del suo sangue."

A questo Toshinori sputò nuovamente sangue, seguito da un violento attacco di tosse. A tale reazione Ichigo lo guardò con aria speculativa, non sicuro di cosa ci fosse di così scioccante in tale informazione. Ma avrebbe potuto pensarci in un altro momento. Se fosse stato importante ne sarebbe venuto a conoscenza più avanti.

Izuku freneticamente tirò fuori un fazzolettino dalla tasca, che Toshinori accettò grato. Dopo essersi ripulito del sangue domandò sgomento "Stai scherzando."

Ichigo scosse la testa "No. Inoltre poteva anche sottrarre in un secondo momento tali poteri dalle persone a cui li aveva donati. In genere tale processo finiva per mandare in coma o uccidere l'individuo a cui aveva sottratto i poteri, e la tua storia su come sia nato One For All… è solo servita a confermare i miei sospetti."

Izuku si voltò di scatto verso Ichigo, uno sguardo pieno di orrore "Tu pensi… tu pensi che One For All e All For One…"

"…siano Quirk nati da uno dei pezzi di potere di Yhawch disperso, che abbia infettato uno dei loro genitori, e che parte della natura del suo potere si sia diviso tra i due fratelli."

Izuku si sedette di peso sul divano. Questo… questo non per nulla quello che si aspettava.

Ichigo si chinò in avanti, prostrato dalla preoccupazione "Ho paura di cosa potrebbero farvi, la Centrale 46 o anche altri, se mai scoprissero che il potere di Yhawch esiste ancora in questo mondo. Perché anche se ogni razza ha sviluppato col tempo metodi diversi per rubare i poteri agli altri, il suo potere, il potere di Yhawch, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, è fortemente temuto ancora oggi."

I due umani rimasero in silenzio, afflitti da tali rivelazioni. Che cosa potevano fare, loro, contro un intera istituzione ultraterrena?

"Ed è per questo che voglio insegnarvi a usare i poteri Quincy."

I due alzarono la testa, confusi "Uh?"

Ichigo si grattò la testa, con aria incerta "Quando ho esaminato il Quirk l'altro giorno, ho notato una strana peculiarità in esso, aveva due fonti interconnesse ma diverse da cui Toshinori prendeva il potere. Uno veniva dal lato fisico di esso, l'altro invece dalla sua anima. Dopo la spiegazione di Toshinori su One For All sono venuto alla conclusione che il Quirk abbia una natura dualistica. Da una parte, la parte materiale, il Quirk vero e proprio, che permette a Toshinori di diventare All Might e usare tutto il potere accumulato durante le generazione a sua volontà. L'altro invece è più oscuro, più spirituale, derivato dal potere Quincy, che si è impresso nella sua anima. E visto che hai detto che quando si passa il Quirk delle braci del suo potere rimane con il suo possessore precedente… penso, penso che anche dopo che tu cederai One For All a Izuku tu possa usare i poteri Quincy da esso derivati."

Toshinori lo guardò sorpreso "Tu… tu lo pensi davvero?"

"Sì. Solo perché un potere spirituale viene ceduto a una persona, non vuol dire che sia andato perduto per sempre. Yhawch stesso ne è una prova, nei secoli ha donato parte del suo potere a centinaia di umani, facendo loro dei Quincy, che hanno avuto discendenti che possedevano il medesimo potere Quincy dei loro genitori. Ma solo perché avevano avuto dei discendenti non cambiava il fatto che erano Quincy. Erano sempre capaci di combattere, di usare i poteri a loro donati ai loro antenati o direttamente a loro e di percepire i fantasmi. E Yhawch stesso, anche con tutto questo disperdimento dei suoi poteri in lungo e in largo era sempre il più potente di tutti i Quincy. Era il loro Re, amato ed odiato al tempo stesso, per l'arcaica legge del più forte."

Passarono diversi minuti di silenzio, in cui si sentiva il rumore di the che veniva bevuto, anche se oramai si era sfreddato, mentre i due umani cercavano di assorbire tutto ciò che era stato rivelato in questa mattina di inizio estate, quando Toshinori ruppe il silenzio con un speranzoso "Quindi… posso essere ancora un Eroe?"

Ichigo si fece piccolo, con una smorfia frustrata e incerta "Non ne sono sicuro. Penso più come… sarai ancora capace di proteggere te stesso e gli altri se ne venisse il bisogno. Preferirei che non andassi ai quattro venti a sbandierare che hai un 'secondo Quirk'. Quando ho pensato di insegnarti a usare le tecniche Quincy era più per aiutarti con i tuoi problemi di salute, che altro. Se imparassi a usare certe tecniche al punto di farlo inconsciamente, dovremmo riuscire a ridurre parte dei dolori cronici che hai così come migliorare diverse altre patologie che ti affliggono."

Toshinori lo guardò con aria devastata. Per un momento ci aveva sperato.

"Quindi… quando la fiamma di One For All si estinguerà definitivamente…"

"Ti dovrai ritirare." Finì Ichigo con espressione dispiaciuta "Mi dispiace Toshinori."

Toshinori sospirò avvilito "No, è ok. Lo sapevo già da tempo… è solo che… è difficile accettarlo."

Ichigo lo annuì in comprensione "Sì, posso immaginare."

Ci furono lunghi momenti di silenzio prima che Izuku scoppiò con un animato "Ma tu sarai sempre All Might!"

I due adulti lo guardarono sorpresi. Quando i due lo guardarono senza comprensione, agitandosi dove era seduto, Izuku elaborò timidamente "Intendo… non importa in che forma tu sarai, o se avrai o non avrai un Quirk, tu per me sarai sempre un Eroe."

I due lo guardarono stupiti, prima che Ichigo sbuffò divertito "Vero, solo perché ti dovrai ritirare dall'essere un Pro-Hero, questo non cambia il fatto che tu sei un Eroe. Uno di quelli veri, Toshinori."

Il più grande Eroe dei suoi tempi, Il Simbolo Della Pace, li guardò colpito dalle loro parole, prima di chinare la testa con un leggero e traballante sorriso felice "Grazie."

Gli altri due lo guardarono con gentilezza e affetto, prima che Ichigo batté le mani, facendo sobbalzare i due umani "Ok, penso che per il momento abbiamo parlato un po' troppo di argomenti tristi. Chi vuole della torta al cioccolato per colazione?"

Le mani dei due umani scattarono subito per aria. Il cibo preparato da Ichigo-san era sempre da leccarsi i baffi. E mentre i suoi due ospiti tiravano giù tazze e posate dai suoi pensili, Ichigo non poteva fare a meno di pensare, rassicurato anche dalla costante presenza di Zangetsu contro la sua mente e la presenza dei due umani (che gli erano diventati cari nonostante avesse tentato di non affezionarsi a loro) in casa sua, che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che ciò che era successo nel passato non si sarebbe ripetuto.

Che stavolta nessuno sarebbe riuscito a derubarlo delle persone a lui care.

Stavolta, li avrebbe protetti tutti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E torno con un secondo capitolo. Yeeeh!  
> Spero di avervi sorpreso con questo twist di trama, che avevo pianificato fin dall'inizio, e che anche per motivi narrativi avevo bisogno di rivelarlo fin dai primi capitoli.  
> Tutto ciò che ho detto su Yhawch e i suoi poteri dispersi dopo la sua morte e la fine del mondo è tutto canonico, e che potete controllare se andate a controllarvi il manga. Certo, poi ho deciso di andare su un angolo più scuro per la trama visto le morti accennate, ma un motivo c'è. Verrà spiegato più avanti ma c'è.  
> I duecento anni circa tra la fine di Bleach e l'inizio di My Hero Academia è tutto un calcolo astruso che mi sono fatta tenendo conto dei pochi indizi presenti nel manga, tenendo conto dell'età del cattivo All For One, la tecnologia, le generazioni in possesso di Quirk e in particolare del Quirk One For All, quanto i Torchbearers realisticamente sono riusciti a coltivarlo prima di passare la torcia al loro successore ed essere uccisi dalla loro nemesi, e i pochi cenni di storia durante il passaggio tra un Era e l'altra.  
> E ora ho le basi per sviluppare la trama come desidero.  
> Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Bye!


	3. Torchbearers 3

Izuku guardava a bocca aperta il 'parco giochi', come Ichigo-san lo aveva scherzosamente chiamato, costruito sotto l'abbandonato complesso balneare in cui Ichigo-san aveva preso residenza ed aveva allestito la sua clinica quando si era trasferito a Musutafu anni fa. Non si sarebbe mai immaginato che un intero sotterraneo, che assomigliava più a un deserto roccioso, potesse esistere sotto la casa del dottore.

Toshinori era ugualmente sbalordito.

Ichigo-san intanto li fissava accigliato con le braccia conserte "Ora che so di One For All, penso che sia meglio che vi aiuti con l'allenamento di Izuku. Non potrò ancora insegnargli alcun tipo di tecnica Quincy, ma visto che Toshinori ha ancora qualche difficoltà con i fondamentali sulla manipolazione del reiatsu, vi allenerò insieme fino a quando non sarà il momento di… diversificare le lezioni. Con Izuku mi concentrerò nell'aiutarlo a diventare più forte fisicamente e spiritualmente per aiutarlo a sostenere al meglio One For All per quando gli verrà passato. Con Toshinori invece, quando avrà padroneggiato i fondamentali a un livello accettabile, inizierò a insegnargli le tecniche base Quincy. Come farò con Izuku dopo che One For All sarà trasferito. Inoltre…" e si mise in posizione di combattimento, in guardia come un karateka "poiché abbiamo poco tempo per rafforzare il corpo di Izuku perché non esploda quando userà il Quirk per la prima, mi prenderò cura anche dei suoi tempi di recupero così che abbia più tempo per allenarsi e diventare più forte."

Ichigo sorrise.

Un brivido freddo di terrore corse lungo la schiena dei due umani.

Un demone li aveva puntati.

"Benvenuti all'inferno."

* * *

**III**

* * *

Le parole pronunciate da Ichigo-san all'inizio del suo coinvolgimento nel suo allenamento si rivelarono per essere più che veritiere. Se gli allenamenti era già massacranti prima, ora erano l'epitome di infernali.

Toshinori-san allenava ancora Izuku, perché anche se Ichigo-san era un eremita aveva ancora un minimo di vita sociale e obblighi di cui occuparsi, ma non era raro ora vedere ogni tanto maestro ed allievo semplicemente parlare del più o del meno durante la giornata, magari durante una pausa tra un esercizio e l'altro.

E discutere di Ichigo-san e il suo piano di allenamento per i due.

Tutti e due concordarono immediatamente che Ichigo-san era un severo ma efficiente insegnate, che anche se pretendeva il massimo da entrambi, era sempre attento ai loro bisogni, e si assicurava sempre che nessuno di loro strafasse.

Soprattutto era stata una sorpresa scoprire quanto fosse forte ed esperto nel combattimento.

Cioè, sapevano entrambi che sapeva combattere (tu non te ne vai in giro con due spade addosso altrimenti), e Izuku si allenava in combattimento corpo a corpo e parkour (perché anche se aveva imparato a difendersi, a difendersi bene, spesso era più sicuro scappare. Soprattutto perché gli insegnanti non avrebbero fatto niente per aiutarlo, i suoi tormentatori non si facevano problemi ad usare i loro Quirk su di lui anche a scuola e ed era sempre lui a rischiare, e non i suoi bulli, di finire nei guai e con una nota sul registro che avrebbe potuto pregiudicare la sua flebile possibilità di entrare alla U.A) con Ichigo-san da anni, ma era stato un vero shock vederlo combattere alla pari con All Might.

Come ricevere una sberla inaspettata.

Soprattutto quando l'unico commento di Ichigo, dopo che avevano concluso la battaglia, mentre stava seduto ad uno sfiancato e sgonfio Toshinori, fu di "Non male, Toshinori, non male. Sei riuscito a costringermi a disigillare le mie zanpakuto. Era da un po' che avevo bisogno di usare lo shikai in un combattimento."

Annaspando, Toshinori-san aveva chiesto "Shikai? Che intendi dire con shikai? Mi stai dicendo che non mi stavi combattendo a piena potenza?"

Ichigo aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo divertito e risposto "Toshinori, io non voglio ucciderti. Se ti avessi sfidato a piena potenza tu ed Izuku sareste potuti morire solo dall'essere nelle mie vicinanze. Preferirei che voi due siate un po' più forti prima che voi due proviate l'esperienza di sentire sulla vostra pelle i miei pieni poteri. Mi hanno detto che possono essere… soffocanti."

I due lo avevano guardato incredulo, prima che lasciando cadere la testa a terra Toshinori-san aveva mormorato un profondamente sentito " _Fuck._ "

Alla sua imprecazione, Ichigo-san aveva riso di gusto mentre Izuku guardava scandalizzato il suo idolo anche se concordava con tutto il cuore col sentimento.

Ma dopo quell'unica volta, l'unico tipo di combattimento che i tre facevano per allenarsi era quello corpo a corpo, alla vecchia maniera, senza alcun tipo di poteri in mezzo, in cui Ichigo-san li sfiancava lo stesso ma che entrambi erano grati che li stava aiutando a migliorare ancor di più.

Toshinori era felice di vedere che tutti i vecchi insegnamenti che Nana e Gran Torino gli avevano inculcato in testa da giovane erano ancora tutti lì, e Izuku non era mai stato così felice che quando Ichigo-san tutti quegli anni fa gli aveva proposto di allenarlo, aveva accettato.

Altrimenti ora sarebbe una frittata sul pavimento da quante volte Ichigo-san lo aveva inchiodato a terra. Lo shinigami non aveva grosse difficoltà ad immobilizzarlo facilmente, ma almeno non faceva la figura della schiappa completa.

L'unica cosa su cui tutti e due avevano qualche difficoltà era kendo, o meglio combattimento con la spada, e tiro con l'arco. Entrambi erano così abituati a usare solo il loro corpo per combattere, e vivendo in una società che storceva il naso all'uso di qualsiasi tipo di arma che non fosse dovuto a un Quirk, che li aveva francamente presi entrambi in contropiede quando aveva introdotti le due discipline in mezzo alla già fitta tabella di allenamento.

Ichigo-san aveva solo sospirato dicendo "Vi servirà."

Era solo dopo che era passata l'estate, che i due capirono il perché.

Un estate passata ad allenarsi, studiare, sere passate ad ascoltare storie di tempi passati e storie dimenticate, alcuni incontri del terzo tipo su cui è meglio stendere un velo pietoso, un iscrizione a un particolare RPG on-line da parte dei due umani di cui Ichigo faceva già parte da decenni, la lettura di una serie fantasy, consigliata dal dottore, uscita dopo che i primi tumulti dovuti alla nascita dei Quirk si erano placcati, e soprattutto l'inizio di una guerra di scherzi tra il dottore e Toshinori il giorno del compleanno di Izuku (che era lo stesso di quello di Ichigo) sotto gli occhi dei due Midoriya (che da anni festeggiavano congiuntamente i compleanni dopo che Inko-san, la madre di Izuku, aveva scoperto che i due condividevano il giorno del compleanno e che Ichigo lo passava sempre da solo).

Inko, quel giorno, che per l'occasione era venuta fino alla casa di Ichigo-san per festeggiare il compleanno di suo figlio e del dottore che era pure suo insegnante di arti marziali, aveva riso di gusto quando Ichigo e Toshinori (che le era stato presentato quel giorno come amico del dottore e nuovo allenatore personale di Izuku) avevano iniziato a chiamarsi con i nomignoli più disparati e imbarazzanti che i due potessero pensare, per poi finire per lanciarsi infantilmente le bevande addosso. Fortunatamente per tutti quelli coinvolti nella guerra di gavettoni che seguì, quel giorno faceva un caldo torrido.

Comunque, con il giungere dell'autunno, Ichigo aveva deciso che era il momento di passare alla fase successiva del loro allenamento (e fortuna che Ichigo era il miglior medico sulla piazza, possedeva le sue personali terme curative, o altrimenti il regime di allenamento a cui li stava sottoponendo entrambi non sarebbe mai stato possibile da mantenere).

Quindi presentò loro Zangetsu.

Sì, entrambi gli spiriti.

Non ci vollero neppure cinque minuti per comprendere perché Ichigo avesse iniziato loro due al combattimento con la spada e al tiro con l'arco.

Come siano sopravvissuti quel giorno, Toshinori e Izuku non riescono ancora a spiegarselo.

E i giorni continuavano a passare implacabili.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Ichigo si accostò a Toshinori, che si stava esercitando a raccogliere reishi per formare un arco Quincy, porgendogli uno dei tre bento che aveva preparato quella mattina, mentre guardavano Izuku scarpinare da una parte e l'altra della spiaggia mentre trascinava la spazzatura sul camioncino.

Una brezza invernale spirava dal mare,

Mentre Toshinori spizzicava da esso, Ichigo ruppe il silenzio "Sai Toshinori, non ti ho mai ringraziato."

"Per cosa, Ichigo-san?" chiese il biondo, voltandosi a guardarlo e lasciando disperdere le particelle di reishi faticosamente raccolte per formare un arco dall'aspetto più solido e metallico possibile.

"Per tutto quello che hai fatto per Izuku. Per avergli dato speranza, aver creduto in lui…" e con un sorriso malizioso aggiunse "per essere il padre che non ha mai avuto."

Toshinori divenne tutto rosso in faccia all'ultima sentenza, prima di non riuscire più a trattenersi e sputare sangue. Senza girarsi a guardarlo, il dottore gli porse un fazzoletto (non importa a quanti trattamenti Ichigo lo aveva sottoposto in tutti questi mesi, ancora oggi, ogni tanto, quando si sforzava troppo o era sorpreso per qualsiasi motivo, l'eroe sputava sangue), ma Ichigo non aveva ancora finito "Nessuno prima di te gli ha mai detto che poteva diventare un eroe, neppure io, la persona più vicina a lui, che in tutti questi anni mi sono comportato con lui come un protettore, gli ho mai detto esplicitamente che poteva diventare un eroe. L'ho allenato, aiutato, fatto del mio meglio per proteggerlo dai pregiudizi di questo mondo fatto di Quirk, ma nonostante tutto non gli ho mai detto che poteva diventare un Eroe."

"Ichigo-san…" mormorò Toshinori, per poi sospirare contrito "Io… in verità, sono stato peggio la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati."

"Lo so." Disse Ichigo stupendo il biondo "Me l'ha raccontato."

Guardandolo di sbieco, continuò "Ma penso che sappiamo entrambi qual è la differenza tra un Eroe Professionista e un Vero Eroe. E quando tu gli hai detto di no, tu ti stavi riferendo al mondo dei Professionisti, vero?"

Toshinori annuì.

"Allora non vedo il motivo per cui ti devi vergognare. Sei stato duro, sì, ma il motivo per cui gli hai detto tutto quello era perché eri genuinamente preoccupato per lui, un civile che avevi appena conosciuto e più inerme di molti altri come lui stesso ti aveva appena confessato, ed era un amara verità che Izuku doveva accettare. Questo nuovo mondo fatto di superpoteri, supereroi e supercattivi è un mondo ancora più spietato di quello passato. E Izuku sarebbe finito per essere divorato."

Roteando le spalle aggiunse "E poi c'è da dire che il governo non gli avrebbe mai dato la licenza da Pro-Hero senza un Quirk."

"Anche quello è vero." Concordò Toshinori voltandosi a guardare il suo protégé.

"Ma tu…" riprese qualche momento dopo Ichigo "ma tu poi gli hai detto che poteva essere un Eroe, gli hai detto l'unica cosa che Izuku voleva sentire da anni. Posso vederlo, sai" gli confidò con tono affezionato "come brucia dentro di lui quel suo desiderio di aiutare, di salvare tutti con un sorriso e riportare la speranza nei cuori delle persone come fai tu. E poi ti presenti tu, il suo Eroe, a dargli la possibilità che da anni sperava. E io non potrò mai esserti più grato per avergli dato questa chance. Quindi grazie, Toshinori. No, All Might."

Toshinori tossì imbarazzato, coprendosi il viso con una mano.

Non si era aspettato che Ichigo-san lo avrebbe elogiato. Con come mordace poteva essere a volte, era una vera sorpresa.

Un esclamazione di dolore, fece voltare i due adulti dove Izuku si era spiaccicato a terra con una pneumatico che ruotava freneticamente al suo fianco. Sollevando la testa di scatto, Izuku esclamò "Sto bene! Sto bene!"

"Sei sicuro, ragazzo mio?" chiese ad alta voce l'emaciato eroe.

"Sì!" esclamò Izuku alzandosi da terra, e riprendendo in spalla la gomma che gli era caduta "Tutto ok!"

I due adulti passarono i seguenti minuti ad tenere d'occhio il ragazzo, assicurandosi che stesse bene e non si facesse male per sbaglio con la sua goffaggine, prima che Toshinori non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere "Perché non gli hai mai detto che non poteva essere un Eroe? Posso capire se alla fine gli avresti sconsigliato di diventare un Pro-Hero, ma perché non che poteva essere un Eroe? L'hai detto anche tu, essere un Eroe è diverso dall'essere un Eroe Professionista."

Ichigo sollevò lo sguardo, verso le nubi cupe che coprivano il cielo, e Toshinori pensò che avrebbe finito per non rispondergli prima che con tono pensoso lo sentì mormorare " _You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain_." Sorprendendo l'eroe con la citazione di un vecchio classico del cinema.

Non voltandosi a guardarlo, tenendo gli occhi puntati sul mare turbolento, Ichigo disse con voce più forte "E' la citazione presa da un vecchio film: _O muori da eroe…_ "

" _O vivi tanto a lungo da diventare il cattivo._ " Concluse Toshinori "Sì, la conosco."

"Ero amareggiato, Toshinori." Gli rivelò Ichigo "Lo sono ancora. Dopotutto quello che avevo fatto, le guerre che ho combattuto, la Centrale 46 mi ha portato via tutto quello di cui avevo più caro. Certo, io non ho mai combattuto per loro, l'ho fatto solo per proteggere i miei amici e la mia famiglia ma… per anni, loro e la loro organizzazione, mi hanno acclamato come Eroe, così come i miei amici, per poi, quando non gli servivamo più, uccidere tutte le persone a loro scomode. Pure me. Anzi, a me volevano riservare un destino peggiore della morte."

Sorrise sgangherato "Purtroppo per loro, io non sono uno così facile da sottomettere."

Poggiandosi alla ringhiera il suo sorriso scivolò via "Comunque, ancora oggi, ogni volta che penso alla parola Eroe, non posso fare a meno di pensare a quello che hanno fatto a me e ai miei amici e alla mia famiglia la Centrale 46. Alla loro ipocrisia. Al fatto che quando una persona, o un gruppo di persone, diventa scomodo a qualche potente o qualche governo si finisce per essere buttati via come stracci sporchi. O distrutti e gettati nel fango. Ed è per questo…" gesticolò con una mano, incapace di finire la frase.

"Ed è per questo che non sei mai riuscito a dirglielo." Concluse Toshinori.

"Già."

Toshinori poteva capire perché per Ichigo fosse così difficile dare dell'eroe a qualcuno. Nonostante tutti questi mesi in cui lo shinigami aveva loro insegnato sull'aldilà e il passato, e le avventure e battaglie e guerre a cui aveva preso parte, teneva sempre la bocca chiusa sull'evento che lo aveva condotto ad auto-esiliarsi nel Mondo dei Vivi.

E se ne parlava, accennava solo a tali fatti, al fatto che la sua famiglia e i suoi amici fossero stati tutti uccisi in quell'evento sanzionato dal governo che amministrava la Soul Society. Duecento anni più tardi, e ancora oggi faticava a parlare delle persone a lui più care. E con la parola Eroe associata irrimediabilmente a tali fatti, Ichigo non poteva evitare di risentirla un po', almeno inconsciamente.

E Toshinori poteva capirlo. Nonostante gli anni, anche lui faticava ancora oggi a parlare di Nana, del suo Shishou, della persona che lo aveva aiutato a diventare la persona e l'eroe che era oggi. E in particolare del giorno in cui era stata uccisa.

Il silenzio pesante che era caduto su di loro, fu spezzato nuovamente da uno squittio spaventato. Abbassando lo sguardo, i due videro che Izuku si era fermato sotto la scaletta che portava alla spiaggia e da cui loro due sorvegliavano il suo allenamento, mentre si teneva il piede su cui era caduta la sedia di plastica che stava trasportando.

"Izuku, tutto bene?" chiese Ichigo sporgendosi dalla ringhiera per guardarlo.

"Sì, sì." Si affrettò a rassicurarlo il ragazzo "Non è niente."

Ichigo lo guardò poco convinto "Umm… molto bene. Ma se risuccede ti fermi per un po' a riposare, chiaro?"

"Eh!? Ma…" protestò sgomento il giovane.

"Niente ma! Ci siamo capiti?" lo interruppe il dottore con un tono che non ammetteva discussioni.

"Sì, sì…" brontolò Izuku riprendendo in mano la sedia.

Quando stava riscendendo in spiaggia, dopo aver lasciato il suo carico nel camioncino, Izuku si fermò a guardare la schiena del dottore, giocherellando con le dita nervosamente "Umm…"

"Che c'è, Izuku?" chiese Ichigo voltandosi a guardarlo da sopra la spalla, rispecchiato nell'azione anche dal biondo.

"Volevo solo dire…" iniziò Izuku, abbassando lo sguardo "che… che non importa che tu non sia mai riuscito a dirmelo. O se non riuscirai mai a dirmelo. Io… io ti sarò comunque sempre grato per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Che anche solo con le azioni, mi hai sempre sostenuto in tutti questi anni. Quindi… grazie." Finì Izuku con le guance completamente rosse.

Ichigo per un attimo non capì di cosa stava parlando, ma poi si ricordò di che cosa stava parlando fino a pochi momenti prima con l'eroe e lo guardò sorpreso. Non si era accorto che si era fermato ad ascoltarli.

Ichigo sbuffò affezionato "Tu perdoni un po' troppo facilmente." Prima di girarsi a guardare nuovamente il mare. "E non sono ancora sicuro se quello sia un buon tratto."

Izuku arrossì, un tremolante sorriso graziandogli le labbra.

Uno spiraglio di sole bucò le nuvole, illuminandoli.

"Che ci fai lì impalato!" abbaiò Ichigo quando Izuku non si mosse per riprendere il suo allenamento "Non hai una spiaggia da ripulire…" e si voltò il minimo per fissarlo con un solo occhio ambrato "Eroe?"

La testa di Izuku scattò su, stupito di sentire tale risentita parola uscire dalle sue labbra. Poi registrò quello che aveva detto e scattò verso la spiaggia "Sì! Vado!"

Con nuova determinazione, Izuku riprese a trascinare via la spazzatura.

Sotto il cielo che si rischiarava, Toshinori poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Ichigo, in segno di sostegno. La vecchia anima strinse per un attimo la mano con una delle sue, in segno di apprezzamento, per poi tornare a tenere d'occhio Izuku ed i suoi progressi.

Sopra di loro, un gabbiano urlò.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Ichigo spiò da sopra la spalla di Toshinori i documenti che l'eroe stava compilando, e notando che tipo di documenti fossero e per chi fossero, suggerì pensoso "Penso che dovresti scrivere che è un Quirk di manipolazione energetica, non uno di semplice potenziamento fisico. Almeno se Izuku usasse tecniche spirituali, sarebbe più facile da giustificare."

Toshinori sobbalzò, non essendosi accorto che il dottore si era fermato dietro di lui. Voltandosi a guardarlo, chiese "E' davvero saggio?"

Ichigo fece un cenno indifferente con la mano "Per il resto del mondo sarebbe solo un Quirk, _overpowered_ come il tuo, ma solo un altro Quirk."

E con un sorriso divertito, aggiunse "Senza contare che dovrebbe aiutare a nascondere le… _similitudini_ tra i vostri Quirk."

Toshinori lo guardò senza capire per un attimo, prima di scoppiare a ridere per l'insulsa battuta. Ancora ridacchiando, Toshinori si voltò a cambiare come il dottore aveva suggerito la descrizione del Quirk, _Superpower_ , per quando avrebbero registrato il Quirk a nome di Izuku all'ufficio competente.

_Similitudini,_ pensò divertito Toshinori, _già, simili. Non uguali._

* * *

**III**

* * *

Mancavano pochi giorni al test di ingresso all'U.A. quando Ichigo si sedette affianco ad Izuku mentre riprendeva fiato dall'ultimo combattimento corpo a corpo contro il dottore.

"Hai già pensato a una strategia per il test?" chiese senza preamboli lo shinigami.

"Eh? Cosa?" chiese molto intelligentemente Izuku.

"Il test. Sai, la parte pratica dell'esame."

"Uh, no. In effetti no." Ammise Izuku. Tra studiare ed allenarsi, la sua mente non aveva avuto il tempo per pensare concretamente all'esame e alle sue prove.

"Dovresti pensarci." Gli consigliò Ichigo "Perché anche dopo che erediterai One For All, sarà troppo nuovo come potere perché tu possa fare completo affidamento su di esso."

E detto questo, Ichigo lo lasciò a rimuginare. Poteva già sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello muoversi.

Ghignò.

Era sicuro che l'idea che avrebbe tirato fuori per superare l'ostacolo che era l'esame pratico, sarebbe stata degna di una delle genialate di Geta-boushi.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Ichigo osservava il suo duo preferito di umani a qualche metro di distanza, abbastanza vicino per sentire quel che si stavano dicendo, ma abbastanza lontano per dar loro l'impressione di privacy. Dopotutto questo era un momento importante per entrambi.

Sotto i raggi del sole nascente Toshinori si stava complimentando con Izuku per essere riuscito a completare l'allenamento. Quando l'eroe ebbe finito di elogiare il suo protégé, finalmente venne il momento cruciale in cui avrebbe trasferito One For All al suo successore.

Ichigo aguzzò la vista. Era proprio curioso di sapere come sarebbe avvenuto.

All Might si staccò un capello e lo porse al ragazzo con un sorriso incrollabile "Mangia questo."

Silenzio.

"Come, scusa?" chiese esterrefatto l'aspirante eroe.

E mentre l'eroe si affrettava a spiegare, con la stessa faccia che Izuku aveva fatto davanti al capello che Toshinori gli porgeva per potergli passare il Quirk, Ichigo fissò l'oggetto incriminante allibito.

Palmo. Incontra. Faccia.

Per poi scoppiare a ridere istericamente.

Questo era lo stesso metodo che Yhawch aveva usato per donare gli Schrift ai suoi Sternritter.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto fottutamente immaginarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E tre.  
> E dopo un capitolo super angst, torno con un capitolo dai toni più leggeri che copre i restanti mesi di allenamento prima del test di ingresso. Dopo tutte quelle rivelazioni, non posso spoiler-are il resto della storia e i colpi di trama.  
> Soprattutto, non qui tra le note.  
> Su un altra nota, sto decidendo al momento se il prossimo capitolo sarà sul susseguirsi della trama principale o uno di slice of life, cioè tutti quei momenti tra e nei capitoli precedentemente pubblicati ma che non sono stati riportati.  
> (Sì, per non intasarmi la trama principale, scriverò dei capitoli a parte. Senza contare che mi permette di tornare indietro e scrivere ogni nuova idea a cui non avevo precedentemente pensato).  
> L'unica cosa certa al momento è che Ichigo è pieno di rancore verso la Centrale 46, All Might e Deku stanno patendo le pene dell'inferno grazie all'intensivo a cui stanno venendo sottoposti, e Urahara è come gli scarafaggi, non muore non importa cosa.  
> Alcuni dettagli li devo ancora decidere (tipo chi tutto è vivo), ma per il resto la storia mi è chiara.
> 
> A presto.


	4. Usagi Ringo 1/1

* * *

**1/3**

* * *

"Umm… Ichigo-san?" chiamò insicuro Izuku, alzando gli occhi dal libro che il dottore aveva consigliato a lui ed ad All Might di leggere.

"Sì, Izuku?" chiese senza alzare gli occhi dalle pentole che stava rimestando.

"Forse è una mia impressione ma…le storie raccontate in questo libro assomigliano in maniera impressionante ad alcune delle… tue avventure adolescenziali che ci ha raccontato?" finì con tono incerto.

Toshinori sollevò la testa, curioso. Come il giovane Midoriya aveva notato le somiglianze tra le storie raccontate dallo shinigami e quelle descritte nel libro, soprattutto dopo che si erano messi a sfogliare il libro dopo aver notato che la prima storia assomigliava a una delle prime che aveva loro raccontato, e che molte ricalcavano avvenimenti che nelle settimane Ichigo aveva loro raccontato per aiutarli a comprendere al meglio il mondo spirituale.

Voltandosi a guardare i due umani seduti sul suo divano, Ichigo rispose nonchalance "Perché lo sono." Ai loro sguardi stupiti, spiegò "Dopo la purga da parte della Centrale 46, i pochi di noi che sono sopravvissuti… abbiamo cercato modi diversi per far fronte alle perdite dei nostri… amici. Un mio amico ha finito per trascrivere le sue memorie nel tentativo di gestire il dolore. Dopo che si era accorto di quello che aveva fatto, ha deciso di pubblicarle come una serie di racconti. E visto che i libri riscossero un discreto successo, decise di raccogliere anche le nostre."

Poggiandosi contro i mobiletti, il suo sguardo si fece lontano, perso nelle sue memorie "Penso che il motivo per cui alla fine tutti noi abbiamo contribuito con le nostre storie era per evitare che il mondo si dimenticasse… non di noi, ma dei nostri amici uccisi. Infatti, se notate alcune storie sono un po' più scarne sui dettagli e un po' più romanzate, dato che le abbiamo dovute ricostruire basandoci sulle nostre conoscenze sugli eventi e ricostruzioni di fatti, dato che ci mancavano tutti i dettagli. Tuttavia, nella malaugurata eventualità che la Centrale 46 venisse mai a conoscenza di tali libri, abbiamo cambiato i nomi dei luoghi e dei personaggi, e anche poteri e tecniche, presenti nei libri. Per il resto, sono il più fedele possibile alla realtà dei fatti."

I due umani lo guardarono con vari gradi diversi di sorpresa, prima che l'adolescente non riuscì ad evitare dal chiedere "Allora perché sono pubblicate come una serie di racconti fantasy?"

Ichigo non poté evitare di sospirare esasperato "Izuku. La maggior parte delle storie sono ambientate nei regni dei morti. Ti aspetti davvero che le pubblicassero sotto un qualsiasi altro genere?"

* * *

**1/2**

* * *

Il sole brillava, il cielo era azzurro e un brivido freddo di paura corse lungo la schiena di Ichigo.

Con sguardo orripilato sussurrò un sentito " _Fuck_."

Toshinori, sorpreso dall'inaspettata imprecazione da parte del dottore, si voltò a guardarlo "…Ichigo-san?"

"Niente, niente… stavo solo pensando…" deglutì preoccupato "quello che potrebbe farci Inko se mai ci scopre."

Toshinori lo guardò senza capire "Che intendi?"

"Tu sai… gli spiriti."

Il biondo sbatté le palpebre "Aspetta… lei non lo sa?"

Il dottore scosse negativamente la testa.

Rughe preoccupate segnarono il volto di Toshinori "Quindi… se mai scoprisse sugli spiriti e che noi ne eravamo a conoscenza e che non gli abbiamo mai detto niente…"

"…saremmo fottuti." Concluse Ichigo guardando in direzione del ragazzo, pensando a come era iperprotettiva la donna di Izuku "Stessa cosa per One For All."

Un espressione di terrore si stampò sulla faccia di Toshinori, prima che brivido di paura gli scuotesse il corpo.

Quando Izuku passò loro davanti pochi minuti più tardi trascinandosi dietro un comodino, si fermò un attimo alla vista delle loro facce comicamente preoccupate. Perché, mentre li guardava, aveva come l'impressione che si stessero pentendo di tutte le loro scelte di vita?

* * *

**1/1**

* * *

"Nient'altro?" chiese Izuku al fantasma.

Il fantasma scosse la testa negativamente, e Toshinori per l'ennesima volta si assicurò che non ci fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze. Meno male che si era messo a piovere.

Maestro e allievo avevano deciso, visto che era il compleanno dell'eroe, di andare a mangiare una crepes per festeggiare prima di iniziare per quel giorno l'allenamento pomeridiano.

Kurosaki-san non era lì con loro a festeggiare, anche se era stato lui a _rat out_ la data del suo compleanno pochi giorni fa davanti al giovane Midoriya (Toshinori era abbastanza sicuro che lo avesse fatto apposta), facendo cadere il ragazzo in preda al suo fanboy interiore per venti minuti buoni (ed era abbastanza sicuro di aver visto il dottore ghignare divertito a sue spese) prima che Toshinori riuscisse a schioccarlo fuori da tale stato, e simultaneamente evitare con abilità di essere lì per il suo compleanno, poiché ogni anno in questo periodo stava via da Musutafu per alcuni giorni per motivi che non aveva voluto rivelare (e quando più tardi aveva chiesto discretamente al suo successore se era una davvero una scusa o no, il ragazzo aveva prontamente confermato che il dottore puntualmente in quel periodo era via da Musutafu), ma comunque quella mattina, prima di partire, Kurosaki-san era passato alla spiaggia di Dagobah con la scorta di medicine per i giorni in cui non c'era e con un inaspettato regalo per l'eroe.

Quando Toshinori aveva iniziato a balbettare sopraffatto dall'emozione (non si sarebbe mai aspettato un regalo dallo stoico dottore), l'altro aveva semplicemente scacciato via le sue proteste con un movimento della mano e un incurante commento, mentre se andava via per andare a prendere il primo treno del giorno, che se ci teneva così tanto a ricambiare poteva farlo per il suo compleanno.

Quando Toshinori gli aveva chiesto quando era, Kurosaki-san aveva urlato di chiedere a Izuku prima di sparire oltre gli alberi. E così finì per scoprire che il suo successore e il dottore condividevano il compleanno e con l'essere invitato alla festicciola che i Midoriya e il dottore organizzavano ogni anno. E il veterano eroe, alla timida faccia speranzosa del suo allievo, non aveva potuto dire di no.

Comunque, dopo essere andati via dal negozio in cui il giovane Midoriya, tutto rosso dall'imbarazzo, gli aveva dato il suo regalo di compleanno fatto a mano (Dei, ma da quanti anni qualcuno non gli faceva un regalo perché era Yagi Toshinori e non All Might? Tanti. Forse troppi), e aver aperto l'ombrello quando aveva iniziato a piovere, avevano incrociato, mentre passavano in un vicolo per accorciare la strada per Dagobah, un fantasma.

Un fantasma morto per mano di un suo caro.

Soltanto perché (anche in questa era di Quirks) non entrava nelle norme sociali in fatto di prestabilite identità sessuali, e il suo assassino aveva deciso di risolvere il problema alla radice: uccidendolo.

Toshinori non si era sorpreso molto a sentire tale storia, un testo che aveva sentito troppe volte durante la sua carriera per davvero sorprenderlo, ma la calma con cui il giovane Midoriya aveva calmato l'agitato fantasma e come aveva fatto tutte le domande pertinenti del caso alla vittima, per raccogliere tutti gli indizi possibili e appuntandoli su uno dei suoi molti taccuini, quello sì che lo aveva stupito.

Toshinori stava iniziando a notare che aveva diversi tipi di taccuini, il suo giovane successore, uno per ogni argomento e che li portava sempre con sé (da dove li tirasse fuori era ancora un mistero).

Era così bravo, competente, e dritto al punto che Toshinori non sentì neppure il bisogno di intervenire con le sue stesse domande.

E così, dopo aver raccolto tutte le informazioni rilevanti e una promessa che nei prossimi giorni sarebbe venuto qualcuno per aiutarlo a raggiungere l'aldilà, i due si congedarono dal fantasma.

Quando erano abbastanza lontani, Toshinori chiese "Ho notato che sei molto bravo a parlare con i fantasmi. Ti è già capitato spesso?"

Izuku si grattò la guancia con un sorriso timido "Sì e no. Quando ero più piccolo c'erano molti più fantasmi a Musutafu, e finiva più spesso che no che mi mettevo io a piangere che loro dopo avergli parlato. Finiva che erano loro a calmare me che il contrario. Ma più sono diventato grande più sono diminuiti, e ne incontravo – incontro – sempre meno. Ma solo perché sono morti non vuol dire che non posso aiutarli così ho preso l'abitudine di… appuntarmi tutte le storie di tutti i fantasmi che incontro. Ichigo-san non ci ha messo molto a notarlo questa mia nuova abitudine, quando ero piccolo passavo molto tempo a casa sua, e non mi ha mai scoraggiato dal farlo. Le uniche regole che mi ha imposto per quando interagisco con i fantasmi è di non toccarli, mai, per nessun motivo, e di riferirgli sempre quando e dove li ho trovati."

Toshinori lo guardò perplesso, ma non ebbe il tempo di rimuginare su tali strane regole, che il giovane Midoriya si sporse verso di lui, con una mano a coprirgli un lato della bocca come se dovesse sussurrargli un segreto. Doverosamente, Toshinori si sporse verso di lui.

"Sinceramente non so il perché di queste regole, ma ho notato che dopo ogni volta gli dico dove ho trovato un fantasma, la volta dopo che ripasso, il fantasma non c'è più."

"Non c'è più?" domandò Toshinori raddrizzandosi meravigliato.

Il ragazzo annuì "Non c'è più."

Toshinori ci rimuginò sopra, per poi chiedere "…è per questo che prima hai detto che qualcuno sarebbe venuto ad aiutarlo a raggiungere l'aldilà?"

Il giovane annuì nuovamente "Sì. …io… non sono sicuro di cosa faccia, o come faccia, ma penso che Ichigo-san sappia un modo per aiutare i fantasmi a passare dall'altro lato."

E subito dopo, mise le mani avanti, agitandole nervosamente davanti a sé mentre balbettava "Ma- ma- ma questa è solo una mia sensazione! Ovviamente non c'è bisogno che- che- che tu concordi co-o-on me, All Might!"

Subito le orecchie di Toshinori si aguzzarono alla ricerca del più piccolo suono, preoccupato che qualcuno avesse sentito il suo giovane successore dire il suo nome da eroe, ma sembrava che questo tempaccio avesse dissuaso tutti quelli che non erano pazzi come loro due a stare fuori sotto la pioggia scrosciante.

Subito le sue spalle si rilassarono. Scampato pericolo.

Anche se doveva trovare una soluzione al fatto che il suo successore aveva la tendenza di chiamarlo col suo nome da eroe anche in questa forma. Magari riuscendo a convincerlo a usare il suo vero nome? Risolverebbe il problema; e sarebbe piacevole sentire qualcun altro chiamarlo col suo vero nome che il suo nome da eroe. Di questi giorni non erano in molti a farlo.

Ma questo era un problema a cui poteva pensare in un altro momento, ora c'era il problema del suo farfugliante successore che stava spiraleggiando giù in un abisso di insicurezza e timore.

"Lo penso anch'io." Lo interruppe Toshinori, e non mancò di notare come lo guardò come se lui fosse una novella, qualcosa di sconosciuto.

Se avesse avuto ancora lo stomaco, si starebbe torcendo , come stava facendo il suo cuore, dalla furia che provava per quello che le persone avevano fatto alla fiducia di questo incredibile e straordinario ragazzo. Di come voleva trovare le persone che avevano fatto questo, e distruggerle tutte con i suoi pugni. Ma neanche questo era il momento per occuparsi di questo particolare problema. Per ora poteva solo rassicurare e aiutare a crescere quella determinazione che ardeva nel _his boy_.

Mettendo da parte tutti i pensieri precedenti, cercò di spiegare "Cioè, intendo… non lo conoscerò da molto, però… penso che nonostante sia _grumpy as hell_ , lui sia una buona persona. Solo… molto burbero. Ed eternamente di malumore."

Midoriya nascose il suo sorriso divertito dietro la mano alla descrizione che il suo eroe preferito stava facendo del sempre accigliato dottore, prima di sussurrare un sincero "Lo penso anch'io."

I due caddero in un comodo silenzio, felici e per nulla desiderosi di rovinare l'atmosfera, ma un pensiero stava assillando l'eroe dai recessi del suo cranio, come la pioggia che batteva sull'ombrello, e quindi non passò molto tempo prima di chiedere "E di quello che ti ha detto il fantasma, che hai intenzione di farne?"

"Oh… io…" il suo sorriso era un po' tirato "manderò un e-mail a Ichigo-san con tutte le informazioni che ho raccolto dal fantasma e poi se ne occuperà lui."

Il biondo non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo sbalordito. Un ragazzo come lui che lasciava a qualcun altro un problema del genere da risolvere?

Midoriya doveva aver letto la sua incredulità sul suo viso, perché si affrettò a spiegare "Ah, be', ecco, questo è più dovuto al fatto che quando ero piccolo avevo la tendenza di finire spesso nei guai, anche con i fantasmi e, be'…" il suo viso si fece rosso dall'imbarazzo "Ichigo-san a un certo punto ne ha avuto abbastanza e mi ha detto senza mezzi termini che finché non fossi diventato un adulto non potevo occuparmi da solo dei casi in cui inciampavo e che si sarebbe occupato lui di assicurarsi che tali informazioni raggiungessero le persone giuste."

"Le persone giuste?"

"Yeah… penso che Ichigo-san potrebbe avere dei contatti con la polizia perché… uhmmm, be', dopo ogni volta che gli consegno i dati che ho raccolto, non ci vuole mai molto perché appaia in TV o sul telegiornale la notizia che il caso è stato risolto."

Toshinori fece un suono non commentativo, e si fece un appunto mentale di chiedere a Tsukauchi-kun se Kurosaki-san era un qualche tipo di informatore per la polizia (sempre che non usasse un alias, e allora sarebbe stato più difficile scoprirlo).

"Ho fatto male?" chiese affrettato Midoriya, tirandolo via dai suoi pensieri. Al suo sguardo stranito, si affrettò a spiegare "Cioè, intendo… io…"

E prima che il giovane potesse perdersi in una nuova litania di deprecazione di sé, immaginando quello che stava pensando, Toshinori lo attirò a sé con il braccio libero, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio "No, ragazzo mio, hai fatto bene." Scompigliandogli i capelli, ripeté con tono rassicurante "Benissimo."

Izuku squittì sorpreso all'inaspettato contatto, ma, nonostante l'imbarazzo per il fatto di essere così vicino al suo eroe di una vita, nascose il suo sorriso contento per la lode contro la maglietta del suo eroe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...alla fine ho deciso per un capitolo di fluff e slice of life.  
> In questo tipo di capitoli, oltre al fatto che sono retroattivi, probabilmente scriverò su un po' di tutto. In particolare sulle interazioni dei personaggi che magari, per un motivo o per un altro, non ho scritto nei capitoli che seguono più da vicino la trama del manga. ...sì, potete considerarli dei flashback messi in capitoli a parte.  
> (Così se mi vengono nuove idee per momenti già passati, so dove metterli e non finiranno persi nel dimenticatoio).  
> Il modo in cui sono appuntati i pezzi è dovuto al fatto che gli Usagi Ringo sarebbe come i giapponesi tagliano le fettine di mele in modo che ricordino dei coniglietti, così ho deciso di usare le frazioni a scendere fino a quando non si torna con un insieme intero, ovvero l'intera mela.  
> ...anche se devo ammettere che l'ultimo di essi non mi aspettavo diventasse così lungo.  
> Quasi sicuramente i vari pezzi, nei prossimi capitoli di questo genere, non saranno per davvero ordinati in ordine cronologico, ma credo che leggendoli si possa comunque indovinare più o meno a che momenti si riferiscono, circa.  
> E con questo, vi auguro di avere una salute d'acciaio.
> 
> Sayonara.


	5. Torchbearers 4

Furtivamente Ichigo si introdusse all'interno del campus dell'U.A.

Anche se era in forma spirituale per ridurre al minimo le possibilità che qualcuno potesse vederlo, non voleva rischiare che qualche eroe con più forza spirituale del normale riuscisse a vederlo.

Improbabile, visto che il numero di persone capaci anche solo di vedere le ombre degli spiriti era basso, ancor di più da quando si erano manifestati i Quirk oltre duecento anni fa, ma con la sua fortuna non si sarebbe stupito che tra tutti gli eroi nel mondo avrebbe trovato nel campus l'unico eroe in grado di vederlo.

E in effetti fu così. Solo che invece di un perfetto sconosciuto ad avvistarlo, era un eroe che conosceva molto bene.

Eroe e shinigami si guardarono sorpresi, fermi ed immobili in mezzo al bagno deserto.

Il primo a riprendersi fu Toshinori "Ichigo-san… che diamine ci fai tu qui?"

"Potrei farti la stessa domanda. Che diamine ci fai tu qui!"

"L'ho chiesto prima io."

Ichigo scrollò le spalle "Ero curioso."

Toshinori mentalmente lo tradusse in ' _ero preoccupato per Izuku e volevo assicurarmi che tutto andasse bene_.'

"E tu invece?" chiese Ichigo, lanciando un occhiata veloce verso la porta per assicurarsi che nessuno stesse per entrare.

Toshinori si grattò la guancia, incerto "Io… dal prossimo trimestre inizierò a lavorare qui."

Le sopracciglia di Ichigo si sollevarono "Lavorare?"

"Come insegnante."

Le sue sopracciglia toccarono l'attaccatura dei capelli. "Uh." Sinceramente, Ichigo non sapeva cosa fare di questa informazione.

"Perché non ce lo hai detto?" chiese qualche momento dopo aver assorbito l'informazione.

"E' un segreto." Confessò Toshinori "Al momento solo lo staff della scuola lo sa. E poi non volevo mettere ulteriori pressioni a Midoriya-shounen. Lo sai anche tu come può essere."

Ichigo inclinò la testa, in accordo.

Izuku poteva ridursi in un ammasso di nervi ed ansia quando si bloccava su un 'presunto' problema.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta "All Might, tutto bene? Dobbiamo andare." chiese una voce modulata.

I due si voltarono a guardare la porta, e Toshinori in una nuvola di fumo riprese la sua forma eroica " _Yes, yes. It's all alright. I'm coming._ " Rispose con voce tuonante, e il suo sorriso di copertina già stampato in faccia. I suoi brillanti occhi celesti scattarono a guardare Ichigo, una domanda silenziosa in loro.

"Sarò dietro di te." Lo rassicurò Ichigo, prima di brontolare a bassa voce "Almeno eviterò di perdermi in questo dannato labirinto che chiamano scuola."

Il sorriso di All Might prese una piega più sincera, una risata silenziosa che gli scuoteva l'intero petto. Non poteva farsi sentire o avrebbe finito per insospettire la persona dall'altro lato della porta.

Ichigo lo guardò male, e Toshinori poteva sentire il peso del suo sguardo anche se gli dava la schiena.

Per ripicca, Ichigo gli diede un calcio negli stinchi mentre stava parlando con il nuovo arrivato.

All Might per un attimo perse il filo del discorso ma fortunatamente non venne notato.

Quando il membro dello staff si voltò per dirigersi verso la sala d'osservazione, Toshinori, mentre stava chiudendo la porta del bagno, fissò male Ichigo che gli passò sotto il braccio con un sorrisetto divertito. Roteando gli occhi, si affrettò a seguire la sua guida, con Ichigo subito dietro di lui.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Izuku schizzò in avanti, superando gli altri partecipanti dell'esame.

L'urlo improvviso di Present Mic lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, paralizzandolo per un momento sul posto insieme agli altri esaminandi, ma anche se ero un fascio di nervi ed ansia, i mesi passati ad essere inseguito per tutto il campo sotterraneo d'allenamento da Ichigo-san a spade sguainate e quei pazzi scatenati dei suoi spiriti zanpakuto, avevano fatto sì che anche il semplice concetto di esitazione venisse cancellato dalla sua mente.

Perché come Ichigo-san amava dire: se esiti, muori.

E mentre gli altri aspiranti eroi rimanevano immobili ad ascoltare la spiegazione di Present Mic, con le parole di Ichigo-san e All Might che gli rimbombavano nella mente, strinse i denti e si tuffò nella mischia.

Alla vista della marea di robot, ghignò un sgangherato sorriso nervoso, ringraziando mentalmente Ichigo-san per averlo istigato a pensare ad un piano d'azione per affrontare il test senza essere costretto a ricorrere a One For All.

Per superare il suo svantaggio, avrebbe usato il suo svantaggio. Avrebbe combattuto da Quirkless.

Schizzando verso il lato della strada, spezzò in due con un calcio l'asta di un cartello stradale, e ringraziando mentalmente l'infernale allenamento a cui lo avevano sottoposto All Might e Ichigo-san che lo rendevano capace di prodezze del genere senza essere costretto a usare il Quirk appena ereditato, lo ruotò tra le mani come se non pesasse più di una piuma, giudicandone peso, equilibrio e portata. Piantando il piede a terra, oscillò all'indietro la sua arma improvvisata come una mazza e oscillando in avanti con tutto il suo corpo, con pura e semplice forza bruta (e della fisica applicata), avanzò di un passò con il cartello che ruotava insieme a lui come una falce, staccando di netto la testa del robot che si era lanciato contro di lui.

Dopo Zangetsu-san, dei robot non facevano minimamente paura.

I seguenti minuti furono un susseguirsi furioso di puntare l'obiettivo, oscillare il palo all'indietro ed oscillarlo in avanti per decapitare il robot di turno con il cartello attaccato alla fine dell'asta d'acciaio.

Izuku perse il senso del tempo, i minuti sfocandosi uno con l'altro, mentre ripeteva le stesse azioni ancora e ancora, gli altri partecipanti delle sfocature agli angoli dei suoi occhi mentre decapitava sistematicamente i vari robot che gli si presentavano davanti. Fu solo quando la città stessa tremò sotto i suoi piedi che avvertì il pericolo di cui erano stati avvertiti precedentemente da Present Mic durante la spiegazione dell'esame.

Volteggiando sui tacchi, mentre l'ultimo robot che aveva mietuto crollava in un ammasso di ferraglia dietro di lui, vide un mastodontico robot dirigersi con le sue manone d'acciaio verso il gruppo di esaminandi, lui compreso.

Izuku fissò in abbietto orrore quella mostruosità che si stava muovendo verso di loro, distruggendo tutto quello che toccava lungo il suo cammino. _E quello sarebbe il Robot Da Zero Punti? Ma stavano scherzando!?_

Izuku mollò la presa alla sua arma improvvisata, e si voltò per darsi alla fuga dal pericolo titanico come tutti gli altri. Sì, si era allenato per mesi con Ichigo e All Might per questo giorno, ma be'… di questo particolare tipo di mostro se ne sarebbe potuto occupare un'altra volta.

Oggi non era il momento di risvegliare (come a Zangestu no Shiro piaceva dire) i suoi non esistenti istinti di sopravvivenza da lemming ubriaco suicida.

O almeno così pensava.

Un lamento di dolore raggiunse le sue orecchie e come se una forza invisibile lo muovesse si voltò verso la fonte del suono. Lì, a terra, a pochi metri da lui, distesa a terra immobilizzata da alcune macerie, stava la ragazza che quella mattina lo aveva aiutato, che era stata gentile con lui, un perfetto sconosciuto.

Il robot mastodontico non si stava fermando.

E nessuno si stava fermando ad aiutarla.

Oggi non era proprio giornata per nessuno.

Soprattutto per lui.

Già aveva avuto un trauma quando (e in particolare per come) All Might gli aveva passato One For All, poi aveva rischiato di schiantarsi di faccia sul marciapiede per l'ansia che provava se non fosse stato per una gentile ragazza, la stessa ragazza ora in pericolo, che gli aveva evitato di fare una brutta figura. E Kacchan non si era risparmiato con gli insulti quando si erano incrociati all'ingresso o mentre se ne stavano seduti ai loro posti assegnati poco fa (…sempre il solito Kacchan), e per finire era stato rimproverato da uno degli altri esaminandi per via del suo tic di borbottare ad alta voce.

Ma questo batteva tutto.

Ma proprio tutto.

Ma non c'era tempo.

Non c'era tempo per pensare.

Se esitava…

…lei morirà.

Senza pensare si lanciò in avanti, il cuore che martellava nel petto dal terrore e l'adrenalina.

Sinceramente non sapeva cosa diamine stesse facendo, proprio come l'anno scorso quando si era lanciato contro il Sludge Villain per salvare Kacchan, per poi All Might salvare entrambi, ma questa volta era diverso. Qui non c'erano Pro-Hero pronti a salvarli, qui c'erano solo il robot, la ragazza in pericolo e lui.

E di una cosa era certo.

Che l'avrebbe salvata.

D'istinto mise tutta la potenza contenuta nel suo corpo, linee di energia che serpeggiarono lungo la pelle, nell'attimo in cui le gambe di distendevano per dare la spinta finale per il salto, e sfrecciando su per aria caricò il pugno. E, proprio come aveva detto All Might, dal profondo del cuore urlò il suo grido da battaglia.

" ** _SMASH!_** "

**BOOOM!**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Ichigo, invisibile a tutti tranne che a Toshinori (che era tornato nella sua vera forma non appena avevano raggiunto la sala d'osservazione, sorprendendolo, per poi darsi dello stupido da solo. Se dal nuovo anno scolastico avrebbe lavorato qui, era ovvio che era stato costretto a rivelare la sua condizione se non voleva che ci fossero problemi o incomprensioni più avanti con il resto dello staff), guardò con vuoto stupore come Izuku, rompendosi gambe e braccio, distrusse senza sforzo il gigante robot. Ma quello che lo aveva mandato in tilt era il fatto che, quando aveva usato One For All per la prima volta, vene rosse come il sangue avevano circondato il suo corpo.

Con un tocco di disperazione, Toshinori lo sentì mormorare a nessuno in particolare "Vi prego, ditemi che non ha già sbloccato Blut Arterie."

Non visto dal pannello di esame, Toshinori alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso. Ichigo-san lo aveva introdotto già da mesi alle tecniche Blut (e che Zangetsu no Ossan si era assicurato che allenasse a suon di sciami di frecce), e sapeva a che cosa servivano, ma era davvero una brutta cosa se Midoriya-shounen avesse già risvegliato Blut Arterie?

Guardando il suo successore precipitare al suolo con tre arti su quattro rotti… sì, la risposta a cui giunse era sì. Se One For All e Blut Arterie si erano davvero combinati in quel colpo… _yep_ , peggio che mai.

Ichigo poteva sentire Shiro ridere sguaiatamente dal profondo di sé.

Con il viso tra le mani, Ichigo fischiò un lungo lamento disperato. Perché niente poteva mai essere semplice? Perché doveva essere Blut Arterie e non Blut Vene? _Perchééééééééé!?_

Spiando lo schermo tra gli spiragli delle dita, poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando Izuku, con più ossa rotte di quante voleva immaginare, venne salvato dalla stessa ragazzina che si era lanciato a salvare dal gigante robot senza alcun riguardo per la sua persona.

Togliendo le mani dalla faccia, e ignorando la comunicazione che l'esame era finito, iniziò a compilare, per distrarsi dal suo quasi infarto, due serie di possibili esercizi per Izuku per introdurlo alle arti Quincy, tutto a dipeso se avesse risvegliato per davvero Blut Arterie.

Poteva aver preso aglio per cipolla, dopotutto. Giudicare qualcosa del genere attraverso uno schermo, non era davvero un buon metodo di valutazione.

Ma che si fosse sbagliato o no, poteva sentire la trepidazione di Ossan nel poter insegnare a un'altra persona le tecniche Quincy, ad un nuovo neonato membro dell'estinto clan dei Quincy.

A quel pensiero si immobilizzò, prima di sospirare con aria stanca e preoccupata.

_Giusto,_ rifletté impensierito, _c'è anche quello._

Questi ultimi mesi erano stati così pieni di frenesia ed eccitazione per aver trovato altri Quincy come lui (non importa che non erano purosangue, ma legati a un Quirk, tanto a lui non gliene era mai fregato niente di tali cazzate), che non si era neppure messo per un attimo a pensare che forse, nel suo entusiasmo si era dimenticato di un piccolo, ma molto importante, ovvio dettaglio su One For All.

Un dettaglio che non poteva più essere trascurato.

_Mi sa proprio che mi toccherà chieder loro un favore,_ rimuginò infastidito Ichigo, _o potrei finire per causare un putiferio se qualcuno mi riconoscesse e andasse in giro a dire che sono tornato dalla tomba._

Si massaggiò il viso con una mano. Certo che, da quando conosceva questi due, non aveva mai un momento di pace.

Lanciando un occhiata finale allo schermo dove una vecchia signora, usando il suo Quirk, aveva guarito le ferite del ragazzo, catturò l'attenzione di Toshinori e gli fece un cenno di saluto.

Toshinori annuì impercettibilmente, immaginando che voleva accertarsi sul benessere di Izuku, e Ichigo, come un fantasma, se ne andò.

Non c'era tempo da perdere.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Ichigo stava leggendo corrucciato il messaggio che Toshinori gli aveva mandato pochi secondi fa, quando vide Izuku inciampare fuori dal cancello d'ingresso della scuola. Raddrizzandosi da dove si era appoggiato contro il muro di cinta, si fermò dietro di lui come una sovrastante ombra minacciosa e incrociando le braccia disse in tono di rimprovero "Noto che ti sei fatto male."

Izuku saltò un metro per aria dallo spavento.

Voltando su se stesso, balbettò sorpreso "I-i-ichigo-san! Che ci fai qui?"

Lo shinigami scrollò le spalle e noncurante rispose allo stesso modo con cui aveva risposto poche ore prima a Toshinori "Ero curioso."

"Oh…" fiatò Izuku, che avendolo conosciuto da ben dieci anni, sapeva come interpretare le parole criptiche del dottore (Izuku era mezzo sicuro che metà delle sue capacità nell'analizzare i Quirk erano dovute da anni ed anni di decifrazione dei significati nascosti dietro le sue parole).

Fissando scontento le bende avvolte intorno alla mano, scavò tra le falde delle sue vesti per tirare fuori un semplice tondo biscotto "Mangia."

Izuku lo accettò ben volentieri, addentandolo con gusto. Dopo la sessione di guarigione da parte di Recovery Girl, si sentiva stanco morto più che mai, e un biscotto fatto da Ichigo-san era sempre un toccasana per combattere la stanchezza.

"Comunque," e Ichigo gli fece segno di seguirlo, ed il ragazzo si affrettò ad affiancarlo "ora che hai finalmente ereditato One For All, posso iniziare a insegnarti le arti Quincy." Guardandolo solennemente, lo avvertì "Ti avverto, non sarà una passeggiata."

Izuku annuì, per nulla sorpreso. In questi mesi aveva visto come Ichigo-san aveva fatto sgobbare All Might perché imparasse alla perfezione le basi delle abilità Quincy. E anche se lui lo conosceva da più tempo, sapeva che non ci sarebbe andato piano neppure con lui.

Era uno schiavista con All Might, era uno schiavista anche con lui. Uno schiavista accorto, attento alle loro esigenze e che si assicurava sempre di non andare mai oltre il limite invalicabile, ma sempre uno schiavista rimaneva quando si trattava di allenamento.

Su questo non ci pioveva.

"Tuttavia," iniziò Ichigo tirando via Izuku dalle suoi riflessioni "poco fa è venuta alla mia attenzione un piccolo problema, uno che può diventare enorme se non me ne occupo subito. Uno che mi terrà lontano da Musutafu per almeno una settimana. Quindi dovremmo rimandare le lezioni per quando ritornerò."

Izuku tentò di non mostrare sul suo viso quanto fosse deluso alla notizia, ma visto quante volte Ichigo-san aveva commentato negli anni come fosse facile capire che cosa gli passava per la testa soltanto guardandolo in faccia, era sicuro di aver fallito miseramente.

"Non fare quella faccia, Izuku." Lo rimproverò gentilmente il dottore "Non sto andando via per sempre, solo per qualche giorno. E poi, pensala così. Dopo tutto quello che ti abbiamo fatto sgobbare io e Toshinori in questi mesi, dovresti essere felice di poter finalmente riposare un po'."

Allo sguardo poco convinto del ragazzo, prese un tono un po' più severo agitandogli l'indice destro davanti alla faccia "E sarà esattamente quello che farai. Il tuo corpo ha bisogno di riposare dopo mesi e mesi di essere spinto al limite ancora e ancora." Con tono più gentile, aggiunse "Senza contare che solo oggi hai ricevuto il Quirk. Anche se hai dimostrato che puoi usarlo, penso che qualche giorno di assestamento tra te e il Quirk sia in ordine. Quindi finché non ritorno vacci piano. E se proprio non riesci a non fare niente, medita, ok? Che fa sempre bene."

Izuku aveva ancora un espressione poco convinta, ma dopo diversi lunghi momenti silenziosi, lentamente annuì. Ichigo sorrise leggermente, contento che il ragazzo avrebbe fatto come gli aveva detto.

I due ripresero la strada per la stazione ferroviaria.

"Ah… prima che me ne dimentichi…" lo informò Ichigo quando raggiunsero la stazione di Musutafu più vicina alla U.A. "Toshinori poco fa mi ha mandato un messaggio dicendomi di dirti che anche lui nei prossimi giorni sarà impegnato e non pensa che riuscirà a trovare un momento libero perché possiate vedervi. Quindi non aspettarti che ti contatti nei prossimi giorni."

Izuku, rattristato dal fatto che non avrebbe visto neppure il suo eroe nei giorni seguenti ma ben conscio che All Might come Simbolo della Pace aveva molti altri doveri oltre a lui, annuì, ben conscio che al momento erano in mezzo alla folla e se si metteva a parlare da solo la gente lo avrebbe preso per pazzo. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che era successo.

Mentre il treno si fermava davanti a loro, Ichigo gli diede una pacca su una spalla, facendo voltare Izuku verso di lui "Ci vediamo tra circa una settimana, ok? Che iniziamo l'allenamento."

Izuku annuì, trascinando i piedi dentro la carrozza.

Ichigo storse la bocca al suo atteggiamento, per poi chiamarlo "E Izuku." il ragazzo alzò la testa, un espressione avvilita sul viso "Sei stato bravo."

Un espressione colpita si dipinse sul viso del ragazzo, prima che un felice sorriso tremolante si facesse strada sulle sue labbra, gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime per le troppe emozioni. Perché quando Ichigo-san dava un complimento, lo intendeva sempre.

Le porte della carrozza si chiusero e mentre il treno partiva, Izuku scoppiò silenziosamente a piangere dalla felicità, mentre l'espressione orgogliosa (per lui, Ichigo-san era orgoglioso di lui) dello shinigami si faceva più piccola e sfocata più il treno prendeva velocità.

Asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano, Izuku sorrise a se stesso.

Orgoglioso di se stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vai che si va.  
> Torniamo ai capitoli ordinari e gustiamoci insieme l'esame di ammissione e il mezzo infarto che Izu-kun è riuscito a far venire a Ichigo con quella bravata (dopo tutti i traumi che i due poveri umani hanno avuto mentre li allenava, io lo chiamo karma).  
> E vi lascio anche con un piccolo mistero, che se no che storia sarebbe senza dei misteri di mezzo?  
> P.S: Spero e auguro a tutti una buona salute, che di questi tempi ce ne bisogno più che mai. E pure tanta fortuna, che quella serve sempre.


	6. Usagi Ringo 2/1

* * *

**1/4**

* * *

"Shounen."

Izuku sollevò la testa, le guance ancora sporche dalle briciole della torta al cioccolato di cui si erano ingozzati fino a poco prima, e inclinò la testa curioso "Sì, All Might?"

Giusto, non aveva ancora trovato il momento adatto per dirgli che se voleva poteva chiamarlo con il suo vero nome, e non per forza con quello da eroe. Ma ora non era il momento, c'era un problema più pressante che c'era bisogno di discutere.

"Ora che sai la storia dietro a One For All… sei sicuro di volerlo ancora… ereditare?" chiese incerto Toshinori, ma con gli occhi solenni.

L'adolescente sembrava preso alla sprovvista dall'improvvisa domanda, ma ben presto uno sguardo pensoso cadde sul suo viso. Le giovani mani ancora libere dal sangue degli eroi del passato si strinsero intorno alla tazza da the che Ichigo-san aveva loro preparato per accompagnare la torta al cioccolato, e con gli occhi puntati sulla calda bevanda chiese serio e nervoso al tempo stesso "Tu… tu sei sicuro che All For One sia davvero morto?"

"Sì, molto sicuro." Rispose prontamente l'eroe "Sinceramente sarei molto sorpreso se fosse riuscito a sopravvivere a quel mio ultimo colpo." E il suo sguardo si fece lontano, distante, la mente persa in quel momento, in quel frangente, in quella battaglia in cui aveva dato tutto se stesso… e che aveva vinto, ma a caro prezzo.

Izuku deglutì a vuoto, prima di sussurrare un debole "Oh…"

Il giovane inclinò la testa, nascondendo gli occhi dietro la zazzera verde che erano i suoi capelli, mentre prendeva in considerazione la domanda e tutte le implicazioni dietro ad essa. Per lunghi secondi Toshinori trattenne il fiato per la tensione, come un imputato che attende il verdetto del giudice, un verdetto di cui non si è sicuri dell'esito.

"Sì." Rispose infine Izuku, sorprendendolo "Ne sono ancora sicuro."

"Ne sei certo, shounen? Ti capirei se non lo volessi più."

"Si, lo sono." Rispose convinto, prima di discendere in un ammasso balbettante "Cioè, intendo… questa storia è solo servita a cementare ancora di più il mio desiderio di diventare un eroe! Sapendo che nel mondo esisteva così tanta malvagità, anche se ora è morta, mi spinge ancor di più a voler diventare un eroe come te, All Might!" esclamò animato.

Il suo sguardo smeraldino si fece lontano, mesto e con un triste sorriso storto "Un Eroe capace di dare la speranza alle persone anche nei loro momenti più bui. Anche a un Quirkless ragazzo come me."

E Toshinori capì in quel momento, che il suo successore stava parlando per esperienza. Senza fermarsi a pensare, si protese lungo il divano fino ad avvolgere il ragazzo in un abbraccio, come se stesse cercando di nasconderlo e proteggerlo dalle avversità della vita e la cattiveria della gente, e il giovane non perse tempo ad aggrapparsi a lui ed a nascondere il suo viso contro la curva del suo collo, e anche se non era scoppiato a piangere, poteva sentire nelle presa tremante del suo protetto tutta la sofferenza che in tutti questi anni aveva sopportato ed imparato a nascondere.

Perché anche se non sapeva esattamente granché di quello che il giovane Midoriya aveva sofferto negli anni, sapeva, istintivamente, che non aveva avuto un infanzia facile od esattamente felice.

E vedendo Ichigo-san tornare dalla cucina, e con ancora in mente le dure verità che lo shinigami aveva rivelato loro rivelato poco prima, che erano più di semplici rivelazioni, ma anche uno scorcio sul doloroso passato dell'uomo, un estenuante tristezza si sedimentò sulle sue stanche ed affaticate spalle che da decenni sostenevano la speranza delle persone.

Appoggiando la guancia sulla chioma verde foresta del suo successore, non riuscì ad evitare di pensare con tristezza, _Ma perché le Persone Buone devono sempre avere un triste e doloroso passato alle spalle? Non è giusto._

Chiudendo gli occhi, stancamente pensò, _Non è affatto giusto._

* * *

**1/3**

* * *

Ridacchiando, Ichigo scattò una foto col cellulare di un agonizzante Izuku che con fatica trasportava sulle spalle quel peso piuma di Toshinori nella sua forma eroica.

Aaaaah, la sua faccia. Bellissima.

Questa, insieme alle altre foto che già possedeva, sarebbe entrata a far parte dell'album, che stava creando, dei momenti più divertenti e imbarazzanti di Izuku durante l'allenamento.

Già poteva immaginare la faccia del ragazzo quando glielo avrebbe sventolato sotto il naso.

E occhieggiando il muscoloso biondo, un sorrisetto malizioso si dipinse sul suo viso.

Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Toshinori quando avrebbe scoperto che oltre ad Izuku, stava facendo anche su di lui un album del genere.

Anche Zangetsu brontolò divertito al pensiero.

* * *

**1/2**

* * *

"Tu non ti sei per nulla preso cura di te dopo che sei stato dimesso dall'ospedale cinque anni fa." Affermò Kurosaki-san a braccia incrociate con uno sguardo frustrato "Non è vero, Yagi?"

Toshinori incassò la testa tra le spalle, castigato, al dispiacere che il dottore emetteva, mentre le iridi ambrate guardavano con sguardo critico le sue braccia ossute, le guance incavate e gli occhi infossati.

Il suo silenzio era più eloquente di mille parole.

Sospirando frustrato, Kurosaki-san si massaggiò il ponte del naso, dandosi un attimo per calmarsi. Abbassando la mano, lo guardò con aria severa, una che non ammetteva discussioni "Da ora in avanti, ogni giorno, fino a nuovo ordine, ti preparerò dei bento sia per colazione che per pranzo. Che tu mangerai. Chiaro?" finì puntandogli l'indice contro.

Toshinori annuì terrorizzato.

Annuendo soddisfatto, Ichigo si voltò verso Izuku, che guardava la scena svolgersi davanti a lui con l'aria di uno che voleva essere da qualsiasi altra parte che qui.

"E dato che ci siamo, li preparerò anche per te. Così sono sicuro che questo testone qui" e puntò col pollice verso il castigato Eroe Numero Uno che lo guardava con aria terrorizzata "li mangerà."

Izuku annuì, troppo spaventato per osare contradirlo.

"E che dire di Oka-san? Io non posso solo…" farfugliò con vocina sottile Izuku, incapace di mettere su a parole una decente protesta, ma che doveva trovarle perché sua madre lo meritava e sarebbe stato ingiusto che tutto il duro lavoro che metteva nel preparargli ogni giorno i pasti venissero sdegnati come se non valessero nulla.

Ichigo, che si era voltato per dirigersi verso la cucina e mettere in atto le parole appena dette, imperturbabile liquidò la sua preoccupazione prontamente "Ci penso io. La chiamerò e gli dirò che visto la nuova routine di allenamento che stai seguendo, è molto più facile se mi occupo io personalmente dei tuoi pasti. Almeno nei giorni in cui ti alleni qui con me e Yagi." Per poi mormorare tra sé e sé "Senza contare che se mi addosso alcune spese economiche per questo nuovo regime alimentare, gli toglierò un peso dalle spalle."

Izuku spalancò gli occhi al ragionamento sussurrato del dottore. Non aveva minimamente pensato che la sua nuova dieta poteva portare dei nuovi costi aggiuntivi alle loro finanze. E con questa epifania, Izuku rispose acquiescente e col cuore più leggero "Oh… ok…."

Ichigo annuì contento, e non fece neppure un passo prima di voltarsi verso l'eroe che stava lentamente cercando di zampettare via da lui senza attirare ulteriormente l'attenzione su di sé.

"E tu." Toshinori si bloccò a metà passo come una preda che sa di essere appena stata avvistata da un predatore. Deglutendo dalla paura, lentamente il biondo si voltò a guardarlo "Il piano alimentare di Izuku ce l'hai con te?"

Il biondo lentamente annuì silenziosamente.

"Bene. Dammelo," ordinò stendendo la mano verso l'eroe "che non voglio rischiare di fare casini."

Senza emettere un suono, Toshinori, sotto lo sguardo sempre più impaziente del dottore, gli mandò la copia digitale del piano di allenamento che aveva creato per il ragazzo.

Ichigo annuì con un cipiglio irritato e soddisfatto mentre controllava il documento appena ricevuto, notando con piacevole sorpresa quanto fosse ben studiato e ragionato, e riprese la strada per la cucina.

Quando non era più a tiro d'orecchie, mentore e discepolo sospirarono di sollievo.

"Ho seriamente pensato per un attimo che mi avrebbe ucciso." Confessò Toshinori, ancora scosso dall'esperienza.

"Anch'io." Ammise Izuku, gli occhi ancora puntati verso il corridoio che univa la clinica alla casa del dottore "Ichigo-san può essere così… _intenso_."

Toshinori concordò. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il dottore si sarebbe arrabbiato così tanto _on his behalf_. Era da quella volta in ospedale con Sir Nighteye che qualcuno aveva avuto una reazione così intensa al scoprire che stava trascurando la sua salute.

Forse… forse non era poi così male farsi aiutare dagli altri ogni tanto.

* * *

**1/1**

* * *

"Tu sei davvero ok che io diventi il prossimo detentore di One For All?" chiese Izuku trotterellando al fianco dello shinigami, che senza fretta camminava lungo la passeggiata sopraelevata di Dagobah Beach mentre ascoltava le onde infrangersi sulla rena.

Guardandolo di sbieco, Ichigo chiese "Perché non dovrei? E' la tua scelta da fare. Non mia."

"Sì, ma… non lo so; per tanto tempo ho pensato che tu… che tu non eri convinto che sarei mai riuscito a diventare un Eroe." Confessò con una smorfia esitante.

Ichigo non riuscì proprio dall'evitare di roteare gli occhi esasperato "Un Pro-Hero, Izuku. Pro-Hero. C'è una differenza tra l'essere un Eroe e un Eroe Professionista."

Izuku aggrottò la fronte confuso "C'è? Perché io non sono sicuro di riuscire a vederla."

Stavolta invece Ichigo alzò gli occhi al cielo per l'esasperazione "Certo che c'è. Un Pro-Hero fa quello che fa perché è il suo mestiere. Magari quando era giovane ha deciso di perseguire tale carriera perché accecato dai nobili valori che la società di oggi promuove o perché voleva essere riconosciuto da tutti come il più forte di tutti, o un qualsiasi altro possibile motivo, ma poi molti di loro perdono tale illusione piuttosto in fretta dopo il loro primo incontro con la dura realtà. Oltre al fatto che senza un Quirk di qualche tipo l'Hero Public Safety Commission non ti darebbe la licenza da Eroe Professionista neanche a pagarli. Mentre un vero Eroe aiuta gli altri perché è spinto da un sincero desiderio nel voler aiutare il prossimo che non è dettato dal fatto che quello è il suo lavoro e quindi ne trarrà beneficio in un modo o in un altro, che sia una retribuzione monetaria o fama o altro ancora. Lo fa e basta, perché è la cosa giusta da fare."

Scrollando le spalle aggiunse "Quest'epoca di Quirk ha finito solo per annacquare il vero significato della parola Eroe. Non mi sorprende che tu, accecato dalla propaganda mediatica degli ultimi anni, come molti altri, hai perso di vista il vero significato della parola."

Izuku spalancò i suoi grandi occhi smeraldo in comprensione "…ooooh, che fosse questo che intendeva All Might?"

Ichigo sollevò un sopracciglio incuriosito "All Might?"

A questo, il ragazzo abbassò la testa con aria imbarazzata, e rifiutandosi di guardarlo in faccia si grattò una guancia con un dito per nascondere la sua espressione dallo sguardo indagatore del dottore mentre rispondeva "Ehm, sì. Subito dopo che All Might mi ha salvato la prima volta dal Sludge Villain ma prima che lui mi offrisse di passarmi il suo Quirk, abbiamo avuto una piccola chiacchierata in cui gli avevo chiesto se potevo essere un Eroe anche senza un Quirk e… e lui mi ha detto di no."

"No?" chiese Ichigo, il tono illeggibile.

Izuku annuì "Mi ha detto che non è sbagliato sognare, ma… di essere realistico. Mi ha consigliato di diventare un poliziotto e… e visto che avevo appena scoperto il suo segreto sul fatto che poteva mantenere la sua forma da Eroe solo per tre ore, per fare il suo punto mi ha anche mostrato la sua, tu sai" e gesticolò con la mano sopra il fianco sinistro "la sua cicatrice."

"Hmm… così è così che sei venuto a conoscenza della sua condizione."

Izuku annuì mesto "Già."

I due continuarono a camminare in silenzio seguendo il litorale, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri, e fu solo quando la discarica abusiva che era diventata Dagobah fu in vista che Ichigo ruppe il silenzio "Comunque," e il ragazzo trasalì al sentire improvvisamente la sua voce, perso com'era nelle sue riflessioni "per rispondere alla tua domanda di prima. Sì Izuku, sono davvero ok col fatto che tu abbia accettato di diventare il prossimo detentore di One For All. E poi, diciamoci la verità, se cercassi di fermarti, non sarei nient'altro che un ipocrita." Finì con una scrollata di spalle.

"Un ipocrita?" chiese all'improvviso Toshinori, ricomparso da dove era sparito poco prima quando era stato contattato tramite l'Hero Network con una notifica per andare a salvare il giorno da qualche villain di bassa lega ma che stava creando il panico in città e che gli altri eroi sul sito non stavano riuscendo a sottomettere.

Poco sorprendentemente c'era voluto poco a battere e ad arrestare il villain dopo il suo arrivo. Perché lui era qui e le persone avevano ancora speranza.

"Già, un ipocrita." Rispose Ichigo girandosi a guardarlo. Allo sguardo confuso del biondo eroe, spiegò "Stavamo parlando se io ero davvero ok con il fatto che tu vuoi trasferire il tuo Quirk a lui. E io ho risposto che se lo fossi stato sarei stato un ipocrita."

Toshinori inclinò la testa, perplesso "E perché saresti stato un ipocrita?"

"Perché per avere l'abilità di poter proteggere le persone a me care ho messo in gioco la mia vita più volte di quante riesco a contare."

Al mix di sbigottimento e smarrimento sulle loro facce, Ichigo sorrise storto mentre scuoteva la testa divertito. Stava cominciando a capire perché a Geta-boushi piaceva rispondere cripticamente. Le loro espressioni erano impagabili.

"Uh… potresti elaborare, Ichigo-san?" chiese Izuku.

"Sì, potrei." E voltandosi a guardare il mare, il suo sguardo si fece lontano, perso in tempi remoti "Solo… Non oggi."

Oggi si era già fatto abbastanza del male ricordando il passato.

Anche Zangestu era silente.

"Non oggi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...mai stata più felice di aver strutturato la storia come ho fatto. Questo schema mi permette di tornare indietro e affrontare dei pezzi di trama che ho solo accennato in precedenti capitoli, e che quando li ho accennati non mi sembravano dei problemi che avessero bisogno di essere affrontati ma che poi, più va avanti la storia, e vedo come si sta sviluppando, noto che c'è bisogno che vengano affrontati.  
> ...in effetti mi permette di aggiungere parti che aiutano a dare profondità alla storia. ...o scene che all'inizio ho saltato perchè non le ritenevo importanti, od ho semplicemente glissato, o non avevo ancora pensato come affrontarle. O più semplicemente al tempo non esistevano nella mia mente.  
> Penso che amo come sono riuscita a rendere elusiva la risposta di Ichigo sugli Eroi senza che desse ad Izuku una vera risposta se pensava che lui poteva essere un Vero Eroe o no. Quel discorso verrà affrontato, meglio, più avanti nella storia.  
> Penso che non sia difficile capire in che momenti i vari pezzi sono collocati, e no, non sono ordinati in ordine cronologico ma di quando li ho scritti.  
> E detto questo, e con la felicità di essere tornata con un altro capitolo di Costei, vi saluto.
> 
> Ciao Ciao
> 
> Devil-san


End file.
